My little pony: equestria's beckoning
by guardianeternal
Summary: This is my First MLP-human story and it has some straight cussing in the beginning but after the first chapter no more,it's about a human whom finds himself in equestria,after being there the mane 6 and him discover a lost history of Equestria's past
1. Chapter 1

My little pony: **Equestria's beckoning**  
><span>CHAPTER 1:<span>_the stranger and a stranger world_

_Edited by SHONENJUMPBOY_

_"...Winds of change are on the horizon, the foolish whom ignore it shall be swept up with it, those who learn find truth, those whom do not are sent unto oblivion."_

The sun shines on a smog-filled day in large city called "New York City" people are walking here and there, some for jobs, some for family and for the rest, doing other "activities". But a single teenager of 15 years of age is elsewhere, he walks down a pair of worn stairs that anyone heavier than a feather would dare to walk on and he stepped near a gate and flipped the gate lock and he stepped outside to a street which would have a car or two pass by, most of the time, a taxi or a Cadillac with rusted bumpers or perhaps an occasional uneven paint finish, he looked around for a second and turned right and began to walk down the street from his cruddy apartment, which was conveniently positioned near a park more up kept than most if not all the buildings it was around, the teenager is out on an errand he normally takes ever so once in a while. As he walks down a not so bustling street which didn't see very much attention, he stops near a rundown and quite outdated pharmacy, as he enters he is greeted by an old man leaning on a counter, whom of which has seen better days.  
>The old man smiles and waves to the young kid "Why hello again Siris, how is your sister?"<br>The teenager named Siris smiled and waved at him replying with a cheerful tone "Good Greg, the medicine is working wonders; the sickness seems to disappear every time she takes it!".  
>Greg nodded and got up from the counter and went into a back room meant for holding the store's supply of medicines and prescriptions for its occasional patron. Siris walked over to the counter and leaned on it, tapping his fingers as he waited, then the old man came out from the back after 5 minutes, holding a fist sized box of pills and handed it to Siris.<br>"Here, this should last your sister a while, now git'outta here before I get into trouble ya'whippersnapper!" Greg yelled jokingly, shooing him away.  
>Siris smiled, he nodded and went on his way.<p>

Siris began to head back when he stopped suddenly by the sight of a gang of at least 10 gangsters mobbing a young kid. his anger stirred, he took a better look at the kid, he looked at least 12 or 11 and had some bruises on his left eye and a busted lip, he then preceded to walk over to the group with ignorance to how bad the situation really was.  
>"Hey! Don't you have something better to do than harass this kid!" Siris said with annoyance, the group stopped they're beating on the kid then turned their heads.<br>They looked at Siris then paused for a moment, then laughing heartily.  
>An abnormally large man with arms the size of a large baby spoke "who the hell do you think you are! This is our hood, y'all don't come up walking in our territory and preach to us bout' our s***!"<br>The beaten kid got up slowly and Siris noticed he had a broken and bloodied nose, the kid then shook his head sideways implying "No" to Siris. Knowing what will happen next.  
>The black man continued his illiterate rant "Dumb***, you better be on your way before dis gets ugly!" the rest agreed as well.<br>Siris stood there contemplating his next move 'should I fight?... No it won't work; I'll just end up like that kid, busted up bad if I'm lucky…hmm...ah! I got it! I'll lure them away and lose them by heading in a circle and hiding after they lose sight of me, YES I AM A GENIUS!' he thought, smiling at his plan.  
>The gangster spoke again "Hey dumb***! Get the hell outta here already!"<br>Siris smiled and laughed, making them all quite mad, in turn they all lunged for Siris, but he jumped back and taunted them as he started running away from them.  
>"HAHA you guys are the lamest gang I'VE ever seen! Come on, can't catch a kid!" he yelled at them.<br>At this point they went ballistic; the gang started charging after Siris. He turned his back at the kid once more giving him a wink. The kid nodded his head back happily and took off.  
>Siris began running faster and faster to the point of sprinting, but still the group was unrelenting to give up "Dang! They're so much faster!" he said to himself.<p>

Then he thought 'This might not end well if they catch me, not at all!' he yelled in his mind, Siris pushing himself to his Max.  
>Siris was now exhausted, he looked behind him and some stopped from exhaustion but most of them kept on running after him. Siris then spoke in between breaths "I'm...running...outta...steam!".<br>He noticed an empty garbage can and immediately hopped in, placing the lid on top. Siris, still tired, tried to restrain his need to breathe until they went past him. A trample of steps came close to the trash can that Siris is in, by accident he let out a deep exhale, the steps stopped which made his heart drop.  
>He heard footsteps coming closer to him, Siris heard the faint sound of someone breathing in front of himself, he held his breath "…" hoping it will give enough time for them to leave without being noticed. Siris began to feel dizzy and light headed from holding his breath, then before he let out a deep gasp for air, he heard a familiar voice in the distance. Though it was muffled and he couldn't make out words...<br>Siris listened closely and heard the voice more clearly 'It's that kid! He came back!' thought Siris; he then heard sirens in the distance closing in and VERY close footsteps that seem to fade rapidly.  
>After the sirens past, Siris began breathing heavily, filling his lungs with much needed air, he then felt an arm grab his shoulder, pulling him from the trash can.<br>But to his surprise he then felt jagged nails digging into his arm, Siris then let out a rant of pain "GAH! OW! OW! OW! OW!" and turned to look at whom it was.  
>When he turned to see it was, the person is cloaked, though not like the gangsters and car jackers in the city, this one wore a blue hooded cloak made out of a soft material. The figure stood Siris up on his legs and removed his hood; it was a man with long platinum blonde hair.<p>

Siris backed away as a reaction and spoke defensively in-turn as well "W-who a-are you!"  
>The man smiled for a bit then spoke "Yes...yes, you're special, I can see it in your eyes".<br>Siris turned his head in confusion and spoke equally confused "Dude, what are you blabbing about?" Siris heard his voice, though he looked seemingly young. He sounded like he was as wise as an old man.  
>The man then turned to Siris, walking over to him and spoke "You...you have greatness deep within, something...No...Someone. I have been searching for many years".<br>Siris was taken aback by the man's sudden seemingly kind compliment "I know I'm an awesome guy but...why exactly are you looking for someone like me for, it's kinda creepy" asked Siris.  
>The man seemingly ignoring Siris's question, answering it with a question of his own "Have you ever want to see other worlds, have adventure in other universes and other galaxies?".<br>Siris started becoming nervous though, it also gained his curiosity and spoke with both "u-um...yes I have, but I have a sister to take care of and if I don't then she'll die...I can't afford day dreams or wishes."  
>The man nodded in agreement and putted his hand on his shoulder then spoke again "You also have a kind and faithful heart, that's what counts in a world like this, now listen. Head home and take care of your little sister and...Sleep over it alright?" Siris nodded and walked away.<br>But he heard the man once more calling out to him "But...there is more to dreams and wishes...sometimes THEY are more than menial thoughts or ideas...".  
>Siris turned to ask the platinum blonde what he meant but he was gone, he looks back at the spot where he stood and looked at it with confusion '[i]did i just hallucinate it or something? but sure as heck...that was weird'[i] he thought to himself as he turn and began his walk home.  
>An hour had passed and Siris was back home at the cruddy apartment which he and his sister call home. As Siris opened the door he called to his sister jokingly "MAY I'm back! Time for drugs".<br>He heard a faint call in a room that was left in a hallway in front of the door "I-I-I'm in h-h-here".  
>Siris peeked and walked in "May...I've..." he stopped and then remembered the medicine and frantically patted himself down for it "no no no...NO! I've lost it!" whispered Siris worriedly.<br>May smiled at him and laughed gently, she pulled out a box already opened with a pill bottle in her other hand and spoke "Siris y-you dropped this. A nice robed man came by and helped me take my medicine".  
>Siris seemed to jump with a surprised and shocked reaction "W-WHAAT!...grrr...THAT CREEP! the heck was he doing here?!...well, I GUESS I should thank him for helping me..but i swear if ever see him here again...grr!" muttered Siris disappointingly.<p>

A few hours passed and Siris finished putting his sister to sleep, as he walked over to the clock he saw it was 12:25am and stumbled over to his bed which was in the room across from his sister. He collapsed on his bed, tired from his busy day "ugh...May might be..*[i]yawn[/i]* sick, but she's still got the energy of a...chip...munk...ZzzzZZzz...".  
>Siris then awoke in a dark place after he went to sleep feeling tired still, he looked around and noticed that the room which he was in, was seemingly lit with tiny stars everywhere. He wandered around then asked himself "what...ehh...WHERE am I, In space or something?".<br>Then a large voice boomed from what seemed like everywhere "thee hath been chosen to transcend, what do ye say chosen soul?"  
>Siris jumped by the volume of the voice and managed to work up the courage to reply "I...don't know..."<br>The voice this time became more calm and quiet "choose wisely, for what you choose may decide your fate".  
>Siris then asked the voice a question in response "then what of my sister will I just leave her there, here, where ever she is? I said to that old man, I can't just leave her because I want to dream and wish!".<br>The voices went silent, and then answered in reply with assurance "ye chosen soul needn't worry of your kin where you shall go…she shall be taken care of on your request, no harm shall come to her under our ever vigilant watch!" it thundered, we are not ones of perfidy nor betrayal!".

After much thought and his own debate of this situation, with resolve in his voice, Siris finally answered "I will put you on that word, you giant voice guy!...I choose to transcend?" after he answered, for a minute there was no answer no sounds not even a stir, and he began to wonder if he was just having a vivid and somewhat bizarre dream when things began to happened, the stars around him began fade and the feeling of vertigo and wind rushing through his short yellow hair followed shortly after. Siris turned himself around to notice he is falling from the sky above a lake.  
>"HOLY CRAP, I'M FALLING!" he yelled with great fright, when he descended downward he felt an unnaturally strong updraft pushing him up against gravity which when he hit the water, softened the blow of the water greatly but hit it with quite some force still. Siris now underwater felt something bump his back but all he did is look around in the water dazed, and in the water this is dangerous as you can drown and be unaware of it, still underwater and losing consciousness; he panicked and swam as fast as he could to the surface.<p>

After Siris reached the top he gasped for air and swam to the shore and crawled hazily out of the water and stumbled toward a forest nearby. As he wandered through the forest and the trees, he hoped he would run into someone familiar, someone he could ask for help as he could feel his fading grasp on reality, he tripped over his feet and he looked up and laid his eyes upon a barn filled with hay and animals making various sounds and noises and as he turned to his right. Siris saw what seemed to be a field of apple trees neatly placed in rows, as he walked closer, he felt the sense that someone was there, he then turned back to his left, where the barn was and saw a formless yellow figure standing a few feet away.  
>But because of his fading consciousness, Siris couldn't make out what it was or who it was, but with his last burst of consciousness, managed to sputter a plea for help to the figure as he fell to his knees leaning next to a tree "P-please...I-I n-need...help...call…[i]9…11[i]" as he fell down to the ground he heard the figure gasp and he saw it come closer, then everything went black.

As he fell unconscious, a still darkness encircled everything around him, he opened his eyes finding himself feel something, a sensation that made him feel light or dizzy, he felt himself being lifted up towards seemingly nowhere, a spine chill gale blew at him, the feeling was like that of death, the smell of stagnation almost overwhelming to him "w-what's...what is this?...May...where are you?...your big brother's in t-trouble..." he said in a weak and dazed mutter not struggling against the ominous pull that had him going somewhere, to a place he didn't know, he only felt the faint sensation of disbelief and shock.

after what seemed a long and pointless accent he felt himself stop and he slowly opened his eyes slightly and looked around "why...what, what is happening to me?...where am i?" the black void broke it's still form and began to shift like thick tar seeping down a wall and pooled below him "h-huh?" he looked down to the black tar that had formed below and it steadily began to raise more and more up to him, he looked at it but he could not move or fight to get away. as the dark tar sudden took a viscous grip of his leg then traveling up his leg then taking hold of lower legs, all he could do was look at it as it slowly reached his chest, the feeling was suffocating the smell of death burned deep in the black mass that had consumed half of his body and was steadily reaching his upper chest, he coughed and with all his will he tried to pull away, but as he did it seemed to make the black tar creep up faster and faster, he looked down at it, it had reached his shoulders and he sighed with a saddened tone of voice "this isn't real...it can't be, i should have woken up...this is just, impossible...this only happens in movies, and stories...d-dreams...can't be this real...May...please be ok" the tar reached his throat and a gentle increasing pressure begin to surround his throat, tightening by what seemed to be the second, he began to cough, and he spoke in a pleaful voice of hurt "i'm just a kid...p-please, whatever this is, don't...kill me..." the tar reached his chin and he uttered the last audible words he could "please...my sister needs me..." the black bile seemed to finally achieve it's seemingly intended goal of covering or consuming the child.

After, all that remained in that place of darkness was a symphony of silence. the shifting mass that had brought the dark place to live had frozen in place and everything that was moving or shifting was still once more in that place of darkness. then came a gentle solemn voice of song that seemed to bear similar tone to the monotonous void around until it began to flow into a rhythm of serenity, of blessed respite that seemed to chip and burn away the darkness into blacken ash that had consumed the child, in little time his face, his chest, his arms and legs slowly began to show, his eyes closed and breathing normally, slowly a light in the darkness showed itself to the void, a shapeless light that slowly appeared as a speck, then grew and grew until it was a great light that sang a symphony of light, of love, of life and soul, burning away the darkness until a gentle meadow remained, the grass slightly long and feathery soft to the touch  
>and flowed to a small gale of wind below a sun the shined on the grass, it was a meadow that only could only but in a dream. the light sang on as gently died down until it faded away entirely and it's song a faint whisper in the wind that flowed. the human lay peacefully and calmly in the realm once ruled by the dark soon to awake...<p>

**To Be Continued****...**

(read and Review too please! ^_^ )


	2. Chapter 2

My little pony: **Equestria's beckoning**

CHAPTER 2:_ Crash course into the strange world_

Siris floated in a dream-like state for what seemed like an eternity, feeling the strong

sense of being lost...

when he thought he was to stay there forever, he heard the faint sound

of someone's voice, but he didn't know who's is it was, he then heard what seemed to be

the sound a door close, he then drifted off once more into a sea of dreams but this time it was different, much different

there were images, images of his sister laughing, playing, singing and doing other merry things a young girl of ten does, then an image of a tombstone marked with his sister's name phased in the image a single figure dressed in black, it was the only person standing in front of it...him.

these sudden, horrible images brought an uncontrollable sense of sadness and fright that of which made him start to cry , in his sorrow he manged to mutter something of his sister "may...i can't believe I just left you alone...like... like that!..how could I call myself your older brother!?."

the horrifying images then shifted, this time it was blurry and no sound came with this image or memory the blurred picture came into focus and he saw himself, but to his shock and amazement it turned to him and spoke with a great confident voice

"don't let sadness overcome you!, she'll be fine, just keep yourself resolute to what you believe and everything will be fine..trust in destiny..." after he finished the more confident Siris disappeared before he could ask a single question and then yet once again he was alone in his mind.

For the next hour Siris floated in the black, endless space in confusion,

and in wonder of what he meant, Siris then thought to himself aloud, freaking out "what in the WORLD IS GOING ON? loud voices, falling into a random lake and into...some random place...where...am I?

some kind of dreamland gone wrong or something? or perhaps I'm just insane and just don't realize it?" he then let out a deep sigh.

he strangly began to feel a sensation on his body and he knew the feeling was his body & mind coming too, because he felt a sudden cool gust of wind breeze gently through his legs, startling him.

the next thing was his sight started coming back as well, though it was still very blurry...it was still coming back

as his eyes started to adjust he noticed he had some kind of blue medical gown on and was laid on a rather soft bed, Siris looked up and saw a white ceiling and looked left and right and saw medical equipment placed here and there, neatly put away "am I in a h-hospital?... I knew it, I hit my head while running away or something." Siris thought to himself, afterwards he then preceded to get up, placing his bare feet on the cold ground, sending a freezing shiver up and throughout his body

"brrr! it's, it's cold..." said Siris shaking and holding his arms, he then heard a knock on the door, and Siris covered up with the blanket, but much to Siris's surprise though, a white pony with pink hair with blue eyes wearing a nurse's hat and a red cross sign and her hind leg peeked her head in then walked in slowly "ah your awake uhh...sir, how are you feeling?" asked the pony, Siris jumped with fright and staggered, close to passing out again but he fought through it and kept awake "whoa whoa, you should sit down, you might hurt yourself!" said the pony motioning her hooves to lay down.

Siris sat back down on the bed in complete shock that a pony was speaking to him, after a minute he managed to studder a reply "y-y-you ca-can t-t-talk!" the nurse looked at him with confusion, walked over and placed a hoove over his forehead "lets see...ok, no fever" and she stepped back and tilted her head in confusion "of course, everypony can talk around here, who or what are you exactly sir?" asked the nurse

Siris froze for a second but snapped out of it and calmed down enough to talk back to the nice pony nurse "uh, i-im hu-" a knock on the door cut him off, and the nurse walked over to the door and opened it, but not before she said a few words before leaving "i'll be right back, please...don't leave your room" Siris answered back calmly "alright then..." and sat quietly as she closed the door behind her.

a few seconds past by then the door opened, a female purple horse with a horn on her head entered the room with a small purple scaled creature that was riding on her back, it looked seemingly like a dragon with green rounded spikes on his head and green reptile like eyes and a tail.

"Is this him?" the nurse nodded and spoke "yes try not to be too long twilight"

she nodded and turned her attention back to Siris and smiled "greetings and salutations!, I'm twilight sparkle and this is my friend and number one assistant "Spike" the dragon and this town your in is called "Ponyville", the dragon turned to the side and waved to Siris and he waved back to him nervously, twilight then preceded to ask Siris a TON of questions "this is so interesting, what are you exactly? I've never seen a pony like you before, OH are you from a foreign land or a different dimension?...are you a different type of pony or perhaps some kind of strange and unknown species just waiting to be discovered!?" she was right in his face with a large and excited smiles and Siris, looking nervous gestured his head "No" and replied back to twilight "n-no I'm what you call a human, and I'm not definitely not a horse or...pony, I'm from a city in the U.S.A called "New York City" the pony named "twilight sparkle" walked up to him and examined him closely such as looking in his eyes, tapping his knees and moving his arms and legs, but Siris slapped her hoove when she tried lifting the gown where his privates were, seeing as he was wearing ONLY the gown. she remarked with shock "what?" Siris then remarked defensively "that private property lady!"

twilight turned her head in confusion but listened anyway "a human you said?... hm, i never heard of a "human"before, let alone a human in equestria, EVER!" Siris flew up suddenly and asked a question startledly "WHERE AM I!" twilight and spike jumped with the sudden question and looked at Siris and answered his question "your in the land of Equestria and this town your in is called "Ponyville" as i said before, and just north of here is a castle city called Canterlot where the fancy and distinguished ponies live, we ponies live under the joined rule of princess Celestia and princess Luna, formerly night "mare" moon " Siris gently hopped off the bed and stood up, twilight then looked at Siris whom was taller by two or three feet, Spike, the dragon on twilight's back remarked with great admiration "wow your so tall!" Siris looked to Spike and smiled "thanks i guess" he then thought to himself deeply "oh GOD, what happened!, did i really get transported to a new world or am i just dreaming this?" Twilight tilted her head and began to make a lollipop float in mid-air, as Siris was deep in thought the lollipop covered in the strange purple energy floated up in front of him,

when Siris looked up seeing the floating lolli he jumped back, "wha-what! what is that on that lollipop!?" Siris replied with much surprise "wha- how, are you doing that?!" twilight furled a brow at his reaction and thought for a minute in confusion of his reaction then the idea pop into her head "where you come from, your don't have magic abilities, do you?" Siris Gestured his head "No" and replied " um, no the only thing close to "magic", are magicians, and even then it's just illusions, you know "smoke and mirrors" kinda thing" he scratched his head as if admitting something of a painful truth, Twilight sparkle nodded with a sense of disappointment that something wonderful like magic is devoid in the land or place he is from; she continued and told Siris about these magic powers of which she used "well, you see ponies with a horn, like mine have the ability to use magic, such as prestidigitation, levitation and teleportation and many other wonderful things!"

Twilight seeing his hesitation to the lollipop began moving it back down to the bowl when Siris decided to grab hold of it instead "I'll eat it miss Twilight, b'sides...i haven't had sweets in a LONG time and I think I'm overdue" twilight released the lollipop with surprise and Siris takes hold and placed it in his mouth and frowned, Twilight with a bit of concern and asked Siris "what's the matter, is it your home?" Siris nodded and spoke "yes...you see, i have no idea how i got here or why I'm here, do you possibly know what happened or why this happened?" Twilight gestured her head "No" and replied "sadly, i don't know how you ended up here or why...but perhaps princess Celestia or princess Luna would know more!"

Siris lept with excitement and then spoke "r-really? you'd do that for me?" twilight smiled and giggled at the strange "Human" and replied happily "of course, no-pony left behind, we're all friends here! but in time though, you just got here and you must be tired, you need your rest to recover and then you can get to know everypony" twilight looked at the clock and flinched a bit "oh well it's time me and Spike get going, we have to go home and take care of errands and do cleaning, I'll be back tomorrow so you can meet my friends!".

Siris shuddered at the thought he might be some kind of freak show or possibly be some kind of test subject for experimenting "why are you bringing more over?" he said defensively in response to her statement "well you kinda zonked out in front of one of my friend's homes and they want to see if you are ok and carrying you made it to the nurse and hospital that were able to get you back up and running, as you are now, so they just want to meet the um...pony the saved" she said in a explainitive and surprisingly gentle tone "...well we gotta get going, see you tomorrow!" she continued as she turned to the door.

Siris's fears calmed a bit and he sat back down on the bed when he threw away the finished lollipop The little dragon turned around and waived his hand good bye to him and spoke as twilight walked out of the room "it was nice meeting you! see ya later!" and they left.

**[ THREE HOURS LATER ]**

the nurse came in with a clip board held on her side by a pouch she wore with her suit and pen in front of her , as she walked up to Siris she pulled out the clipboard and pen "excuse me, Mr?..." Siris finished her sentence with his name "Siris, my name is Siris, and just Siris please?" the nurse nodded and continued "excuse me, uh... Siris, it's getting late, and since your still a new patient, i advise you stay one more night here, just to be sure your OK" Siris thought it over for a minute and then decided "ok, it's sound fine with me Mame!" the nurse nodded happily and said one last thing before she closed the door "good night , sleep well"

Siris's expression drooped and he thought to himself _'should'a known she'd say it like that anyway_'. he then walked over and had laid down on the bed and looked up to the clock and found a bit of humor in what time it was..."12:25am huh?...hehe" he blinked blankly at the ceiling and attempted to drift off to sleep. for a minute everything thing was calm and peaceful but his attempt to sleep was in vain; too many thoughts ran through his head to sleep

"what did i do to deserve this" "why are these ponies so Kind to me?"

"does me being here mean anything?" or "what happens now I'm here" but one particular thought kept Siris pondering "how will I leave or do I even wanna leave here?" Siris tossed and turned but eventually he couldn't hold the restlessness back and he sat back up, and thought to himself "i need fresh air and a place to think!"

So after quite a few minutes passed, he gently crept to the door and opened it gently and looked around and saw only the nurse napping on her desk, tons of papers messily scattered about. He then gently closed his door and began creeping out and towards the door exit and trying to avoid any guards that might throw him back into his room. as he slowly made his way right next to the nurse's desk he heard how loudly she was snoring '_geez! even my sister doesn't snore as loud as this pony!_" thought Siris loudly as he crept by her and walked out the door

when he looked outside he indeed saw "Ponyville" though it was midnight and no-pony was outside, which he preferred as it would only bring strange stares and defeat the purpose of this little excursion, considering how they must have reacted when the "friends" of Twilight brought him into the hospital.

he looked around and saw a fountain gently streaming water outward, he walked over, feeling the cold dirt ground on his feet every step he took and sat down on the ledge of the fountain, he then began pondering his situation unrestrained by the walls of the hospital Siris then looked up at the star filled night "sigh...it's a...a beautiful night...i wish May could be here to see this" this though triggered an emotionally reaction, due to the fact that he loves his sister greatly

and would die for her at a moment's notice if he thought it was necessary to save began to shiver as the wind picked up and became MUCH colder "brr!...i think i-it'd be best if i head back inside soon" He thought to himself, suddenly Siris then heard the sound of hooves approaching and turned around to find the nurse standing behind him, Siris turned red and chuckled nervously, the nurse then pointed inside with her hoove and spoke " you can't be out here wearing that, you'll catch a cold" He nodded and got up then began to walk with the nurse back inside, but before he went in Siris took one last look outside...up to the stars and mumbled to himself

"i guess you weren't crazy after all". Siris turned back and the nurse entered the hospital and closed the door, she then stopped in front of her desk and turned to him "what were you doing outside at a time like this? wearing something like that, look at this, you have no fur, no mane, no nothing, you'd catch a cold faster than a wonderbolt!" the nurse said, scolding him like a mother would a willy teen. Her expression changed from a mad stare to a more concerned look

"is there something bugging you sugar? if there is, you can tell me" he turned away from her but explained still "yea, it's my sister...not a day goes by where i don't worry about her going to sleep and not waking up in the morning...it's s-scary..." he couldn't speak another word, the only thing the nurse could do was give him a hug to console him in his sadness.

After 1 minute of sobbing Siris pulled himself together and the nurse floated a tissue to him, and he then wiped away the tears and blew his nose "thanks, um...can you-" the nurse interrupted him knowing what he was going to say "don't worry hon, not...a...pony" and she winked to Siris,

he smiled and thanked her, then walked back into his room and closed the door.

he looked around the room and walked to his bed, laid down and this time, went to sleep soundly and peacefully.

But this time while Siris slept, the terrible images that plagued his dreams before disappeared, an instead a montage of happy memories and wishes flowed all around him, enveloping the black space in a peaceful dreamy meadow with the sun gleeming gently upon it, he floated down and placed his bare feet on the grass, it was a soft and comfortable texture, "it's like touching a pile of feathers dipped in extra softness" said Siris with a comforted voice, he laid down on the soft grass

and suddenly an image of his sister appeared next to him, laying down next to him, she then started humming a gentle tune that sounded familiar to Siris, he turned to his sister direction and asked her "what's that tune you're humming May? it sounds familiar" she stopped humming, looked at Siris and giggled "it's a special lullaby mom used to sing for us when we were babies i memorized, word for word, here's how it starts" soon after May began singing a gentle melody

"~win-er is done...spring appro-ches...sleep my lit-tle~ ba-bies...when you wake, the dawn of the spring day shall~ be there, to greet you, to help you, to be there for~ you-u-u...when the coming of winter, approaches yet again, do-o-o not fear! do-o-o not cry! know that coming of WIN-ER means~ Spring is o-o-o-o-on it's w-a-a-a-y...once again!" .

by this point, May was standing next Siris together, May then hopped upward and soon after, hugged her big brother then asked him something while curiously observing everything "where are we big brother?" Siris looked at his sister, looked around turned back to his sister and shook his head side-to-side and shrugged his shoulders, implying he didn't know where they were.

he then gave his sister his sister a playful proposition "well we are dreaming, why not enjoy the freedom of our imaginations for the time we're here?" May smiled and happily agreed as she hugged her big brother once again, this time much harder "well let's play Siris!" shouted May towards her brother's area. he laughed and found comfort and peace for the many hours they both were asleep, playing fun games and activities, though somewhere else something was watching from a "higher" view point.

"i hope this gift of happiness allows you to find the path to unlocking your true potential young one"

TO BE CONTINUED...

PLEASE NOTE I'M NOT VERY GOOD WITH GRAMMAR and you might find many mistakes i might have overlooked, try to not point it out, instead R&R about the story itself and i will try my best to review and correct mistakes, so as to not make them in the future THX!

forever, guardian


	3. Chapter 3

My little pony:** Equestria's beckoning**

Chapter 3 : Winds of change

"...as a new day comes, we learn a little about ourselves every time, though it may not be much, we do and with that, we build our future from an uncertain present."

As the morning approached, more and more of the townsfolk in ponyville and animals that inhabited were waking as the sun started to rise, but not Siris, he and his sister still slept, deep in their dreams, they were playing a strange and violent video game with his sister in their joint dream together.

in the space where the beautiful meadow they once played on was gone, instead, it was a wasteland, burnt trees,thunder roaring in the distance, fire raging all around, and strange sinister daemons blood red in color stood in the thousands or millions around them, though they stood on a decimated land and outnumbered greatly, Siris and May stood amidst them all, in the middle standing atop a large hill, smiling seriously, when he broke the silence "HAHA, man...I've never though i would play this game in real...well...uh...semi..real life!" May turned to her brother and laughed and replied equally enthusiastic "yea, this is why it's rated "M" for a reason. because IT'S SUPER AWESOME! and since we don't have parents we couldn't get it...but this works fine though!" Siris nodded and pulled out two large great swords the size of at least 5 men.

May turned back to her brother and whined irritatedly "why do YOU get the "heaven's fury" swords and all i get is this dumb old dagger of Ra?" Siris laughed as he slew ten thousand daemons in one cleave of the ground, which, sent out a HUGE shock wave creating a massive fissure in the ground and then turned to his sister once more "it's a dream, we can do anything...and it's called "remembering the name, shape and properties of the weapons, b'sides that "dumb old dagger" you're referring to, calls down a god for assistance in times of need AND does ninety percent critical damage every time, do the math!".

May turned around and looked at her dagger smiling deviously then shouted to the sky as she lifted the dagger to the sky "RA! come forth!"...only silence ensued afterwards,

Siris then, began laughing hard, and looked at his sister afterwards "you can ONLY call down Ra when your Mana and life are low enough, dum dum there's just-!" remarked Siris but was interrupted, May infuriated then initiated the transference of three quarters of her mana and heath to her brother, bolstering it beyond it's max amount, then with joy and anger in her voice she made the call once more "RA! COME FORTH, I CALL YOU IN MY TIME OF NEED!"

this time, though, there was a answer, the sound of thunder rang out and the clouded sky then started to shoot lightning everywhere, then, a massive bolt of lightning struck a closely group cluster of daemons and a great avatar of Ra, embodied as a human-eagle deity. Siris's jaw dropped in shock of the power and carnage that ensued, as Ra created a war hammer of fire, earth, and lightning which obliterated the ground when it struck with the force of a magnitude 80 earthquake, causing everything for many miles to fly high into the air, including May and Siris, "w-wow t-that's some force, i-it's incredible!" remarked Siris out loud as he acceded upward from the power of the blow, as all the daemons flew up Ra created a sun above them which cover the horizon all around and grew in intensity, Siris and May then started feeling a severe burning sensation from the sun, which they were not supposed to feel while he and his sister dreamed.

He then noticed he and his sister were being pulled into it by an unknown force, Siris's protective instincts for his sister kicked in as he then shouted a protective spell in an ancient language known in the game they played "protege nos ab iniuria!" which translated was "protect us from harm!" and as he spoke it a ball of light appeared and encased Siris, then, flew over to his sister with him in it and encased her too.

after it enclosed them both within it, it shot straight down and stuck itself to the crumbling ground.

"WHAT'S GOING ON BROTHER!...I-I'm scared!" said May whimpering and holding onto her big brother's arm, but in all his thinking he couldn't explain why it started affecting them as in real life "i-i-i don't know sis, but what i do know...is something...somethings gone wrong with this dream, it's turning on us, mixing our dream with reality"

said Siris to his sister trying to make sense of this bizarre and deadly situation. their situation grew more dire as the ground which they were tethered to began to crack and crumble, then, with one great pulse of gravity, the ground gave way to the ball of light, flinging both of them towards the massive sun "AHHHHHH!" screamed May with great fright as they hurled out of control towards the sun, Siris turned to his sister and placed a charm of unknown origin in her hand, then hugged her "May...my sister...I can't let you be harmed...I just can't allow it!" said Siris with complete seriousness and love, but something strange possessed him, whether it was love or something else his sister did not know. as they approached the sun they hugged each other and closed their eyes to their coming doom.

then, when all seemed lost,something over took him and a glimmer of light shined through Siris's heart and then a voice spoke outward from it "from the bottom of my heart and on my dying breath, I shall NOT allow the innocent to be harmed!" then, with one great burst, the glimmer of light shot back down into Siris and he then lept out of the disappearing sphere of light with power,cradled himself, he then exploded outward with great light and power that outshines even the massive sun.

after it...nothing... a person floated in the darkness that almost encircled all around, it was Siris. He floated unconscious towards a large portal, to where, no one knows, when a man wearing a cloak and hood walked towards him, paused his decent downward, while smiling peacefully.

"you, have proven your mettle dealing with supernatural events, young one...but now is not the time to pass-on...No!...your journey has not truly...yet begun" the man then lifted his arm and, with a single great beam of energy Siris was then returned to him state of normal dreaming. The man now alone spoke once more, before disappearing back into the darkness which he came, his voice filled with echoes of "others" "this was one, of many challenges you shall face... if you keep strong, and do not falter, you shall overcome anything and any challenge...go now, and return to Equestria and begin your life anew..."

Siris asleep, began sweating bullets across his body and shifted constantly, when a knock on the door made him shift and turn upward, facing the ceiling. A pony then came in, it was the nurse pony, she trotted up to Siris, now sleeping peacefully when he muttered something in his sleep "hey...toss it...over here" the nurse giggled and shook him awake. he slowly opened his eyes and took a deep breath then exhaled and sat up "_was that a...dream?...or something more?...hm!...what smells so good?_" he then turned to the nurse whom, had something on a platter "good morning sleepy head, since you seem thin, I brought you breakfast".

Siris looked to the platter of food and his stomach growled, there was [two pieces of toast,a cup of orange juice, scrambled eggs, and a bowl of apple scented oatmeal] the nurse then asked "you don't have any allergies do you ?" he smiled and gestured his head "no" and she levitated it down to him. He then asked "i never got around to your name, what's your name ms?" she smiled and told him "it's nurse redheart, now, when you finish your breakfast just leave it on the counter there, I'll get it later OK?" he nodded and said "thank you" and picked up the spoon and started eating the oatmeal then Siris stopped immediately and his eyes shot open, alarming the nurse " oh no! is it too hot! after the bite he spoke" n-no...it's so GOOD!. one bite after another, slowly the oatmeal started vanishing then, after about five minutes the oatmeal was finished, then Siris started on the eggs, which he finished quite quickly and voraciously w-well I'm glad you liked the breakfast so much" she said smiling happily.

After he finished drinking his orange juice they heard a gentle knock on the door, and the nurse walked over and opened the door. "O-oh Twilight i wasn't expecting you to bring, so many guests! well, welcome everypony come on in"

the nurse picked up the tray and walked out, Siris jumped at the amount of people Twilight brought, but when he looked at them, he saw their expressions, a bit nervous, except a pink pony who was smiling cheerfully, Twilight then walked up to his bed and greeted him "hey there Siris!..how are you feeling?"

"oh, I'm feeling MUCH better than yesterday and uh...not..uh" as he was speaking Twilight finished it for him smiling "unconscious?" he smiled then nodded, Twilight let out a big sigh of relief "well that's good, i was afraid something bad could have happened over night"

Siris then stopped "_but something did happen..._" remembering what happened with his sister in that dream-turned-nightmare with that sun. Twilight tilted her head in confusion "whats the matter?" she asked, he turned to her and tried to reassure nothing was the matter, she looked at him suspiciously with concern,

when suddenly an energetic pony started bouncing up and down, around the room quite vigorously "oh! oh! does he like parties, does he like parties! oh! i hope he likes PARTIES!" yelled the energetic pony, Siris shifted backwards and all he did or all he could do, was blink and shift one his eyebrows up, but stifled a light chuckle slightly at the pink pony's antics, trying to hold it back.

"Pinkie! p-pinkie pie, try to calm down, we'll get to that later, OK?" said Twilight attempting to calm her VERY hyper friend, she then turned back to Siris and chuckled a bit "sorry about that, but allow me to introduce my friends, this, is pinkie pie" Twilight then pointed her hoove at her.

"OH we've gotta throw you a "welcome to Equestria" party after you here! we just GOTTA!" said Pinkie pie that suddenly and mysteriously had a a party cannon that shot out confetti, he finally let out a light chuckle.

pinkie pie was almost completely pink with a pink coat, a pink mane as fluffy as cotton candy and cyanish blue, with a mark of balloons on her hind leg "and this, is Rainbow Dash" spoke Twilight, Siris looked to his left and saw the pony, she was ture to her name, she had a vivid rainbow colored mane and tail, aggressive red, calm blue, energetic yellow, strong orange, cool green, and "sky high" cyan with a coat as blue as the sky above, all Siris could do was stare lightly "ha, yep, and I'm the fastest Flier in all of Equestria, and the first to do a "sonic rainboom!" spoke the pony proudly, Siris could tell by the way she spoke and sounded, she was a tomboyish pony, he didn't speak for he was deep in his imagination, for each color, she smirked at Siris's looking dumbfounded "remember, rainbow dash, he's not from this world, we still have to explain many things to him, ahem, this is "Rarity"

Rarity was a more refined pony, that even her colors showed it, she had a light azure grey coat, her mane was an dark purple with other shades of purple and was also curled perfectly, showing much time spent on hair care and preparation, she also had royal blue eyes and the sign of diamonds imprinted on her hind leg.

"why, hello dear, i would like to let you know that, took the liberty of washing your clothes and put them in this bag here, but i want to ask, do you like that gown your wearing now?" Siris shrugged his shoulders and gestured his head "yes" "wonderful! i thought it would be difficult, making something for an unknown species, such as yourself, now here, darling here are clothes" Rarity's horn then shone with magical energy and the clothes lifted up to him quickly, the only reaction he could do was back up until he hit the wall with his back causing a sharp pain to shoot up his back.

Rarity then placed the clothes on his bed then turned and looked at him concerned "w-what's the matter dear?, i wasn't going to hurt you, i was just giving you your clothes, I'm so sorry if i startled you!" said Rarity with guilt Siris back off from the wall rubbing his back while holding one of his arms up gesturing with his hand that it was fine "o-ow...i-it's fine, you just startled me with my clothes! hehehe...ow"

afterwards, he realized that a awkward silence set in, everyone just stood there looking at each other pony. Twilight decided to break the awkwardness by introducing the next pony "ahem...let me introduce you to "fluttershy" shes great with animals and is a Pegasus, like rainbow dash, but isn't quite AS outgoing as rainbow dash" Fluttershy was another pony with wings, her coat was a light amber yellow, with totally cyan blue eyes and had a light pink mane with the sign of flowers on her hind leg, she only made eye contact once or twice with Siris, but for a reason, she didn't quite trust him due to her shyness, which explained the name she had "h-hello...n-nice t-to meet you" as she looked at Siris's blue eyes, she kept looking at them intensely as if she was reading his mind

Twilight looked at them confusedly and curiously, then shook her head out of confusion and pointed her hoove at the last pony " and this is applejack

Siris looked at her curiously, as if he had seen her somewhere "w-wait...i remember you...it's a bit hazy but i remember you standing there before i passed out next to that tree and the barn" the attention shifted from him to Applejack and as if the world held it's breath for her response she replied nervously laughing at the unwanted attention "hehehe...Eeyup t-that was me, but...what doesn't make sense is, is that you didn't pass out near my barn" Siris cocked his head back from the confusion "what...do you mean?" he asked seriously, he then started feeling applejack get more nervous but before he could, Rainbow dash changed the subject's original direction back on track "yea, applejack told us about you, but we didn't understand what she was trying to describe to us, and we though she was crazy...well that after we found you in ponyville all circled by the other ponies" said rainbow dash tauntingly "hey, i tried mah best!" replied applejack defensively "OK, OK girls calm down now" spoke Twilight defusing the argument. He looked at his strange visitors and smiled, feeling a warmth in his heart that he had never felt before "they're nice people..uh, ponies, is this what it feels like to have friends?" Siris thought happily.

"hey, I'm curious, where did you come from, and what IS your name?" asked rainbow dash, the other turned around and wondered the same thing "his name is "Siris" and...uh..he's from..um, where did you say you were from again?" asked Twilight in a confused tone, Siris wasn't one for being on the spot and became a bit nervous, but he still spoke with detail and no studdering "my name is Siris, as she said, i am 15 years old and live in a city called "new york" with only my sister whom is 10 years old" while he was talking Twilight interrupted his explanation "only your sister? what about your parents?"

Siris looked out the window and towards the sun smiling "me and her are alone, our mother died 2 years ago, and even our own mother never knew whom our father was, thus i never knew him and nether did our sister, we survived for he years she was gone because we had each other, money wise, we came by, we were watched over by the owner of the place we lived , gave us money and a free place to live" he explained with great appreciation "it sounds like you had a good live back there" said Twilight "yea...that's until...my sister came down with an incurable and if not treated or cared for constantly everyday, an unsurvivable disease..." he replied with a sorrowful tone, the others including spike and Twilight gasped in horror "a-are you sure?" asked Twilight in shock, he nodded without a word, afterwards he continued about himself and avoiding the situation about his sister altogether after trying to change their moods from sympathetic to happy and curious again, he spoke with happiness and bravado "anyway, it doesn't matter because I live NEXT to a research facility that give her an endless supply of meds, as long as she takes it she'll live a happy and fulfilling life!" Twilight and the rest's mood changed from sad back to happy "that great news! please continue about yourself!" said Twilight interested, Siris nodded and continued " i also live in a place which my city resides, which is called "America" it might be equivalent to your Equestria" an where i come from is a planet called "earth".

All the ponies jumped in amazement from the information he gave them, pinkie pie then started hopping around excitedly "OH WOW! we have a connection to you, your from this planet called earth and i'm an earth pony! oh this is exciting!" Siris looked at Twilight and razed his eyebrow, she leaned forward a bit with a look of 'sorry' to him "um, i'll explain the horse races later" she said smiling happily "how long have you been here, but by my guess you probrobly haven't been here long" continued Twilight,

Siris nodded "yea i think i just got here yesterday, how long have i been out Twilight?"

he asked kindly, then another pony push through them all gently. it was nurse redheart "you arrived here yesterday, as you said, you just got here most likely...from the time of arrive to the hospital and a strange warped feeling all the town got a few minute before you came into town...roughly...at 10:50 am" explained nurse redheart stunning everyone, "well we better find you a place to live then..." said twilight looking while looking at the girls " ho!we have a space in the barn if yer' up for it" said applejack "oh, i think not applejack! he's JUST the challenge i need for a new line of fashion and he looks much too civil to be sleeping in a barn!" argued Rarity testily "oh! OH! he can stay with ME! we'll throw parties EVERYDAY and make sweets and throw MORE parties!" said pinkie pie ecstatically jumping up and down adding to the growing argument.

"i-if you don't h-have a home...t-t-then i-i-i suppose you c-could stay...with m-me" spoke Fluttershy in a whisper "ha fat chance any of you guy, he looks all flabby, he should stay with me! I'll whip him into shape!" outspoken rainbow dash pushing Fluttershy to the side and standing in front of Twilight, just adding to the fast escalating argument over who he will live with. Siris blushed lightly and nervously, Twilight then walked next to him and spoke "girls, girls!...calm down now, he going to be staying with me for a while, until we can sort out this mess" the arguing calmed and there was silence among them again, "a-are you sure! i d-don't want to be a mooch or a burden!" exclaimed Siris "of course!, and you won't be a burden, "a friend in need is a friend indeed!" he was taken aback by the ponies complete willingness to house him and care for him, and made him think with melancholy " sigh...i don't know why they're being so nice to me...despite the fact i'm from a completely separate planet or universe..not only that, they barely know me but yet ther're still being kind and hospitable? it's all so confusing..." applejack turned her gaze on Siris, whom was looking upset and distant "hey there, what's the matter? you seem to be buggin' out, somethin' on yer mind partner?" asked applejack, he turned and looked at her, she had a concerned look on her face "oh it's nothing applejack...really!" she looked at him sharply and with a look, he knew that she wasn't buying the lie "it's fine partner, you can tell us when you want" whispered applejack whom was close enough to not be heard or noticed by the other ponies "well i do believe from observation, that you are O.K to leave whenever " spoke nurse redheart smiling happily, poking half her body in the door, he nodded and she left the room once again "i can't believe he stands with only two legs" said rainbow dash blindly, eveyone stared at her "...what?" she asked confusedly "rainbowdash he's not a pony and doesn't need four legs and four hooves or uh.."feet" he calls them, to walk, despite him being tall" explained Twilight, spike then jumped off of Twilight and stood on his feet as well "see, i can do it too rainbow dash" said spike "but hey do they, like, change to using four when you get older?" continued spike asking Siris, he chuckle a bit and explained to spike and the ponies about the age system and how that when a person reaches a certain age they stop growing and developing and that humans don't have magic abilities

"wow!...but then how could they build and do so much without magic?" asked all the ponies and spike, he turned back to them this time with a low and unproud tone "war...in old times we used to destroy neighboring kingdoms and towns...killing, looting and taking anything they could...even today, those!...those!..same type of people exist today from their descendants...but me and my sister...we're the ones that are different...we fight against tyranny and cruelty ANYWHERE and don't stand for it!" Twilight gave a acknowledging nod to him "you two must be great heroes in your world!" said Twilight "yea! like beating the snot outta bad guys and saving the day!" added rainbow dash, he gave a modest look and shook his head and arms gesturing 'no' "I'm not a hero where I'm from, more like a..." then Siris remembered what he did for that kid, he lead the cruel gang away from him and possibly saved his life.

Twilight then change the subject back to living arrangements "so anyway, you'll be staying with me for the time being"she said, then. suddenly an idea popped into her mind "oh i have an idea, we can have a sleepover over at my house tonight! for his first official time here in Equestria!" everyone, including Siris, nodded to the idea.

"alright, but hold on i need to get un-..." He stopped in mid-sentence, blushing so much blood practically came out of his nasal area, where most blush, "what? aren't you going to get dressed Siris?" asked Rarity Siris then became more red as his cheeks started blushing as well, Twilight remembered how he reacted to her attempt to lift his garb "y-your g-girls a-an-" Twilight and Rarity gave a small gasp in sync and Twilight looked at Rarity and nodded "come on girls, let's give this poor boy some privacy" spoke Rarity with a demanding tone, all the girls nodded and left and before Rarity left she said one thing to him "just come on out when ever you are ready darling" he nodded and she closed the door, and the girls waited outside talking amongst themselves "HE needs privacy?, why would he need privacy? i mean we don't fuss about our clothes let alone putting them on or taking them off "

said rainbow dash with a brash tone, but is quickly reprimanded by Rarity and Twilight " it's probably a human thing. besides they probably wear clothes, because they don't have a coat like us to keep warm during cold winter months and days, but...there's something about a spot between his leg he guards sharply for some reason...must be some kinda weak spot" spoke Twilight shrugging her shoulders and speaking with conviction "not to mention he's a boy and boys can be weird like that rainbow dash" added Rarity, Rainbowdash shrugged her shoulders and they all started giggling. after Siris put on his dark blue boxers he walked up to the mirror and looked VERY closely for any scars or injuries, as he turned to his back he saw a large patch on his back which showed that blood did run quite profusely at one point, this frightened Siris and by accident he let out a yell which could be heard by anyone inside the hospital, the door swung open as the girls (including spike and the nurse) raced in with panic "what! what's the matter!" said Twilight and the nurse, he didn't answer at first as he stared at the injury with total shock "...w-w-whoa-what...happened when i came into town?" he said with petrification, he then started turning pale white as blood started flowing from his wound overpowering the bandage and started going down his back all the girls drew back in fear and fluttershy fainted "n-n-nurse! whats happening!" said Twilight as she attempted to revive her. nurse redheart then shouted to the doctor in the next room, treating a little filly or a little female pony whom had a fever and raced in, seeing Siris bleeding out on the floor going into shock and fluttershy coming too "doctor whoove!, it's our human patient, he's losing a dangerous amount of blood and might be going into shock!" ran over to Siris that was now barely conscious on the floor "w-w-who..-" before he could continue his whisperous voice the doctor interrupted him " shhh,don't talk now, just try and stay conscious alright?" said the doctor, he then nodded weakly. Doctor whooves then shifted his attention to nurse redheart "...nurse! get him on the medical table, we don't have much time!" he then looked at Twilight and friends with a completely serious face "you gotta move your friend out of here, I'm sorry, I'll alert you to what happened" Twilight nodded with confidence and her and the others lifted fluttershy and left the room but while the shifted over to the next room, but Twilight didn't notice Rainbowdash and Spike run over to the door and watch as they started the procedure to save him.

"what's...happening?" whispered spike as he tried getting a glimpse at Siris "i-i dunno it's too hard to see.." replied rainbowdash squinting as she looked in as well the doctor and nurse lifted him up, his back facing the ceiling and placed on the table, and with one great gasp the doctor ushered out a torrent of orders, which the nurse followed quickly for the next hour the work on sealing the injury and mange to stop the profuse flow "i need metal lacing...clamp..blood regu-" then it hit him, "doctor whooves...he's doesn't have another human donor!.." then he threw his head down away from Siris in anger and disappointment, The blood lightened up to a moderate flow "then...there nothing we can do at this point, he's a mystery species, i've been luck so far but without a blood donor he won't make it past the hour!" then Siris began losing consciousness and the doctor turned in panic and fear "no! NO! you gotta stay awake!" yelled the doctor, then they heard the door creak open

"...I'll give him some of my blood, doc"

TO BE CONTINUED...

i dedicate some of my inspiration from my friend SHONENJUMPBOY


	4. Chapter 4

My little pony: **Equestria's beckoning**

Chapter 4: the Seeker of souls and life in Equestria

Doctor hooves and nurse Redheart turned around to see whose voice it was. They stopped and stood in shock upon seeing who entered the room.

"S-Spike!" said Dr. hooves with a bit of apprehension and shock in his voice. Spike turned his head down slightly, as if expecting to be scolded. Instead he got a serious reply back

"Spike this is SERIOUS he's lost so much blood that in order to get him into a stable state he would require...at least..Well at least 3 pints of blood...you'd be draining 50 percent of your bodies supply...A-are you serious Spike?" asked Dr. hooves in a concerned tone. Before spike could answer, they heard someone enter. It was Rainbowdash with Twilight.

"Spike! I thought the doctor told both of you to stay out of this room for a while" said Twilight as she turned to Dr. hooves with guilt "sorry Doctor hooves, I hope we didn't disturb you much." she said in a sorry manner, then Dr. hooves spoke up.

"Well, Twilight, spike here was going to donate blood to Siris here to try and save him" Twilight shook her head in disapprovingly.

"Spike you're just a baby dragon, he's too big, you'd be draining yourself dry!" she said in a concerned tone, then Spike finally spoke up "I-I don't care...he a person like me, like you, like all of the ponies in Equestria...I j-just can't leave him here...my blood heals my wounds, it should heal his too, besides Twilight, the doctor said he needs only 3 pints, I've got about 6 I'll still have some left..." spike said in a convincing tone

"D-Doctor hooves, please tell Spike that it's too dangerous for him to give blood!" Dr. hooves looked at her with an 'I don't know what I can say' face and shrugged his shoulder

"T-Twilight h-he...HE'S UNCONSCIOUS!" said Dr. hooves as he looked at the unconscious Siris.

"Twilight it's now or never!" said Spike and Dr. hooves looking at Twilight seriously; Twilight looked at spike then looked at Siris

"...Spike...I've known you since I became a pupil of Princess Celestia...please...please, be careful Spike" said twilight with concern in her voice.

Spike nodded "don't worry Twilight, I'll make sure we're both up and running by the end of this!" he said with a confident tone in his voice,

"Hey spike!" said Rainbowdash, he turned around and looked at her "Be careful...for Twilight" she continued as she walked out with Twilight.

Spike turned to Dr. hooves who had the blood regulator ready for him. When spike saw the I.V needle the nervousness set in.

U-uh, D-Doctor a-are y-y-you s-sure you need a-a n-needle that b-big!" Stuttered a nervous Spike clenching his right arm, Dr. hooves walked over to Spike and pushed him with his head over to the regulator, and Siris, now pale white.

"Spike...look at him...he needs your blood, if he doesn't get it...he'll die..." said Dr. hooves looking at spike sadly. Spike looked down at his toes trying to work up the courage to do it. As he looked up; the signs of nervousness that he showed faded and were replaced with courage and confidence.

"Hook me up, doc!" he said smiling fearlessly, Dr. hooves looked at nurse Redheart they both nodded towards each other and she put Spike down on the I.V chair they slid over next to Siris and the machine.

"Alright honey, this might pinch" said nurse Redheart

"Ha! Don't worry I'm a big-" the nurse then inserted the I.V into Spike before he finished, and he let out a big yell of pain "Yeeeeooow!..." he retorted with surprise and and pain sniffing a bit "...you coulda told me you were putting it in!".

[Room next door]

Twilight pacing back and forth heard the sound of Spike's yelp and she squinted a bit but kept calm and sighed lightly, Rainbowdash sitting with Fluttershy got up and trotted by Twilight "he's a tough little dragon Twilight, he'll be fine" she said, trying to keep her nerves down "yea, i know Rainbowdash, i've never dealt with anything like this before, so i'm a bit nervous for him, he's a baby dragon after all Rainbowdash" Rainbowdash nodded "yea, he's one crazy little dragon"

[In Operation room]

Spike sat with hurt and tears building in his eyes from the needle's sudden insertion into his arm. Dr. Whooves then turned and inserted the other I.V into Siris as well without a problem and he turned to the machine and turned it on, starting the blood transfer. "So doc, what will happen if someone like me, a dragon with magical blood, gives blood to someone non-magical like him?" he asked while looking at the blood go into Siris

"Hmm...That's a good question Spike but most likely nothing, the magic should dissipate in the non-magical blood and turn normal" replied Dr. hooves as he shrugged his shoulders.

While the fight to get Siris conscious again was underway, Siris himself was experiencing something quite strange.

As he regained consciousness, Siris noticed that he was floating in a strange wispy realm that seemed to go on forever. Taking a look around he also noticed strange lights that appeared seemingly out of nowhere heading towards an unknown destination. Some of the lights began to float around him like moths to a flame.

"H-huh? What are these things?" he wondered out loud.

"Hey that's hardly fair! I'm not calling YOU a 'thing' now am I?" replied the light with a British accent.

"Wha? I-it..err..y-you talked!" replied Siris in surprise

"Well of course we talk, we're human! As well as other things that were alive just like you were!"

Siris Floated back from the ball of wispy light in confusion. "What do you mean by _were_ alive!" he asked with fear. The ball drew back as if confused by a dumb question

"What do mean by that? You _are_ dead aren't you?" asked the ball of light curiously

"N-no! I'm not dead!"

As he said that the ball of light drew closer to him. "Hmm let's see if you're telling the truth or if you're talking bollocks" The light stared at him for a few minutes before speaking again. "Ah your right! I see a faded aura around you; it's lightly mimicking the true light and confusing the others"

Siris drew back from the ball in confusion "I-I'm in the realm...of the dead? But how? is this even really happening? am i just having a horrible nightmare that i just can't wake up from cause i'm exhausted or something?" Siris asked the ball of light. As he spoke, it started flashing and waving and slowly took the shape of a knight with a golden crown.

"Well, I'd suppose it would be best and most comforting, if I show you who I was"

"Where have I seen you before? Hmm..." mumbled Siris to himself as he looked at the man, the man let out a sigh of disappointment

"Kids in your time period know nothing of history...ahem, I am King Arthur, lord of the Knights of the Round Table" he continued, Siris jumped at the famous figure that had appeared before him.

"_Y-YOU'RE_ King Arthur! I-I mean, _THE_ king Arthur!" he asked obviously dumbfounded by the fact, out of the possibly countless souls and spirits he would encounter one that was legendary and much lore was centered around as some to be myth.

The knight nodded slowly with a content and gentle smile. "Yes, I am here to watch over the spirits that are transitioning to the next stage of existence". Siris tilted his head in confusion. "I watch over and protect those who have died and head to the light which calls to those whom are no longer amongst the living" King Arthur continued, simplifying it for him.

Siris looked down at his free floating feet "protect them...from what exactly?" he looked up and around, watching the dots of light float slowly towards a strange light which shines dimly to him but brighter to the spirits who see it

"We protected them from the evil in all of us, the mass of negativity and as i am one of many, our job is to keep its wretchedness away from the pure souls which cross over" Arthur explained in a manner much like if he was telling a story.

Siris rubbed his head with confusion "evil in all of us?" he thought

"But as of late it has been far too quiet and guardians like me are on edge. It's been finding its way into other planes of existence like yours and disturbing the balance in the process, and has grown at an astonishing rate, many of us convene it is of no simple cause".

Siris leaned forward slightly out of curiosity. Arthur looked at him Knowing full well what he was about to ask. "You want to see your mother again, don't you?" Siris stopped in shock as he heard his question be answered without a single word uttered. Siris began sweating and nodded nervously waiting for his answer. "Hmm. Something about you... is different than the other living" he said examining Siris's aura closely.

"W-well can you take me to her?" he asked desperately wanting an answer.

King Arthur stopped looking at his aura and turned his attention back to Siris

"Yes and no..." he replied with no emotion in his voice

"What do you mean?" Siris asked in confusion.

Arthur gave him a serious look "Only the dead are allowed to enter the light. If you're living or not once enter the light you risk never coming back" King Arthur said shattering his hopes into tiny bits of dust.

"A-are you sure?" he asked with disappointment and sadness. As they spoke, both of them heard light whispers, to Siris unintelligible garble but not to the knight. He looked down as if being told something important "Hmm... are we all sure?" he asked seeming to nothing.

As the whispers silenced, the king turned to Siris and smiled with relief "well...young one it seems it's my time to pass on, but not before I allow you one conversation with your mother" he said with a contented sigh

"R-REALLY! You would do that for me!" exclaimed Siris leaping for joy.

The knight nodded and waved him over to the direction of the light. As he drew closer he felt a force pulling him towards it, not a forceful pull but a self driven force. Arthur pulled out his sword and put in front of Siris's eyes it, positioning it broadside against his vision. "Do NOT look at the light...once you become attracted to it, you won't want to stop until you enter it...once we reach it I shall be given the ability to keep it open for you for a short time before I have to enter it. You must hurry, your life force is returning and you won't be able to stay here much longer before you return to Equestria!" he said to Siris as they began their crossing into the Light of divine origin.

The light's allure began to grow as they grew closer, the voices of the light whispering of a destined visit from a living being "hey...Arthur...what are those voices?" asked Siris curiously looking around. King Arthur turned around to him and removed his helmet and placed it backwards on Siris's head

"Wear this. You mustn't even take a minor peak or hear a sound until you pass thr-..." suddenly

"Pass, through?" asked Siris, turning around toward the wispy realm once more and turned the helmet around to see why he stopped. A large grotesque figure with what seemed to be wispy human arms reaching for him.

As they lunged for him King Arthur dashed in front of it stopping them with a slash of his sword.

"RETURN TO THE ABYSS FROM WHENCE YOU CAME EVIL DEMON!" he yelled with powerful fury in his voice and held his sword out to the sinister creature. When Siris took a closer look, he saw it was a skeleton-like creature, but as he looked down he also noticed a black mass seemingly stitched with tortured souls that made up its robe. It also had souls that encircled its waste and to the inside it's chest like some form of life line.

"I hath been summoned, my purpose...to devour his soul...stay your way, guardian or I shall devour yours to sate my appetite" spoke this abomination lifting his bone like finger towards Siris.

Arthur moved his arm in front of him and held his sword outward. "Then I shall be your appetizer!" said King Arthur as he floated in front of Siris holding his blade with both of his hands.

A silence passed for what seemed like hours to both of them. Time seemed to stop as king and the creature both flew forward at each other. Arthur took a stabbing lunge and the creature tried to evade. It avoided the brunt of the blow but was still nicked by the blade in the process. The creature let out a deafening screech, disturbing his energies and hurting Siris's ears. The creature took a great dash for Siris and Arthur stabbed it in the back. The creature was quick to react as it twisted quickly around and smacked him in his face. The force of the impact caused him to lose grip of his sword and tumble towards the light, but before he did Siris flew behind him, stopping him quickly.

"Something different about this soul stealer...it's so much stronger than the rest" said Arthur as he placed his hand on Siris's arm and looked at him seriously. "Now listen, if anything happens and I lose this battle I want you to close your eyes and call to the spirits to return you. You're not fully recovered but it's better than letting him devour your soul! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Arthur demanded. Siris nodded failing to notice the creature that had snuck up behind him and grabbed him pulling him towards his shadowed chest. Before it could get him, Arthur immediately flew in front of its face and punched it as hard as he could, causing it to lose its grip on Siris

"G-gah its touch! I-it's like the life was being sucked from my body" he thought to himself worriedly, he then looked up and saw the creature starting to absorb King Arthur's energy.

His light began to dim quickly as the creature devoured his energy slowly and most likely the most painfully "r-remember y-young l-ling w-what I told y-you t-to do" he said weakly, emotions stirred strongly within Siris. Anger, fear, and sadness filled his soul, a feeling of righteousness overcame him and he floated toward the creature with fury burning in his eyes and very soul. He looked closely and saw the king's sword still plunged into its back and , without a second of hesitation, he dashed forward as quickly as he could and jumped on the creature's back grabbing the sword. As he twisted it left and right the creature released its deadly grip of the King, who descended slowly below

"Y-youngling w-what are you d-doing! Get out of h-here while y-you can!" he exclaimed weakly. Siris then pulled the sword from its back then dashed a small distance, and stood holding the sword with two hands in front of himself.

"You want me! Then come FIGHT ME!" he yelled as loudly as he could while spreading his arms apart, sword in his left hand. With fury in the very essence of his shout, he began to glow with divine light. As the souls of the light filled his soul's vessel with power, the creature screeched once more in an attempt disrupt the transference of power. But even thought it disorientated Arthur, it did not faze Siris.

Floating resolute above the light, holding the sword now with one hand, his eyes glowing deep blue and the sword with power and with one movement and all his power, he slashed down and threw a great wave of energy at the creature, seemingly destroying it in the blast.

The energy that filled his soul with power returned to wherever it came from leaving Siris breathing heavily. He floated over to Arthur floating weakly in the void of the wispy realm "Y-you s-stopped it? H-how?" he asked weakly giving Siris a stunned look.

"I-I don't know...the power to defeat it...just came to me" the king weakly nodded and looked to the light and looked to him once and again

"T-this was it...youngling...t-this battle was t-to be m-my last, now t-the light beckons me, please...help me to it...don't worry...youngling...it wants only me...it won't take you...when we approach it this t-time" he said to Siris, his energy began fading quickly. With haste Siris put his arm over Arthurs and quickly started to float over to the light, this time there was no force that pulled Siris to it...nothing but a light with growing intensity.

"Here...is where our time together comes to an end" spoke Arthur. As he squinted Siris noticed strange angelic spirits gently take hold of him and he floated towards the unknown beyond. Before he disappeared he said one...last...thing "your road ahead is going to be difficult and it will seem to be impossible, but don't be deterred , you'll never be alone, look to your friends, together you shall surpass any challenges you come across" then he was gone and all there was, was a light which seemed to never end.

Siris turned around as the grotesque creature rose up and took hold of Siris's throat, squeezing harder and harder. Siris's struggle began to weaken as the life was being drained from his very soul. "G-gah..gra...uh...uh..I-I c-can't...d-d-die...here..." Siris said as his hand began to slip from the creature's grip.

A sudden shout rang throughout the light "DON'T YOU HURT HIM!" As his consciousness began to fade, Siris saw a great white angelic figure fly in front of the creature and smite it once and for all with the divine power of the light as a great flash. The creature could not withstand the force of the blow and disintegrated into nothing.

Siris was free but he struggled to get his arm up and hold it out to the divine figure. The light shined too greatly for Siris to see who had saved him but as the figure touched him, he felt the life taken from him return. With a deep he felt his heart racing and regained full consciousness. Siris took a closer look to see who his savior was. With a single gasp and one word it smiled at him gently "m-mommy?"

Siris began to lose control of his emotions and started to cry. The figure looked at him with a gentle, caring smile and floated to him and cradled him in its arms

"Shh...Hush now...My son, sleep...Your friends are waiting for you..." said the divine figure.

"I-I don't want to go! I want to be with you mom!" exclaimed Siris with great sorrow and pain in his voice. She smiled and closed her eyes and placed her head upon his

"I've missed you too my son...I always loved you, and I always wanted to be with you, till you both grew up strong, to help you through your troubles, to kiss you goodnight, to protect you. But destiny calls us here sooner than any of us want... But do not worry, I am always with you and your sister, do not cry my son...stand strong! I shall always be there, watching over both of you and your new friends" said his mother, gently rubbing his head. Siris picked his head up and looked into his mother's eyes. They were the same as he remembered, deep blue, just like his, and nodded lightly. She nodded back then cradled him once more

"I know what will let you sleep, my son" she then spoke in the most beautiful of voices and Siris began to fall asleep with only a single tear falling down his cheek, not out of sadness, but out of longing as she sang a familiar melody...

"~win-ter is done...spring appro-ches...sleep my litt-tle~ ba-bies..when you wake, the dawn of the spring day shall~ be there, to greet you, to help you, to be there for~ you-u-u...when the coming of winter, approaches yet again, do-o-o not fear! Do-o-o not cry! Know that coming of WIN-TER means~ Spring is o-o-o-o-on it's wa-a-a-a-y...once again!" .

As she sang Siris finally fell into a deep slumber. She let go of him as he glowed and phased out of the realm with a great light.

"good...bye...my son". As he dreamt he saw figures go back and forth, one figure was red, the other blue. The two turned around and looked at each other before jumping toward one another becoming a single entity. As many others began to phase in, he heard a familiar voice shout.

"H-HE'S COMING TOO!" it sounded female. As objects and colours coming into focus, a brown figure walked up to him

"Alright nurse, stop the transfer..." spoke this male voice. When everything came into view, he saw a brown pony with a sand timer on his flank. "Ho, careful, slowly, slowly...how do you feel?" said the pony who, when Siris took a closer look, was Dr. Whooves

"I...feel...good?" he said curiously. He turned slowly and looked at his back. The wound had which had healed completely. "W-wha-what happened...doctor?" He asked huffing lightly

"You went into shock. If it wasn't for spike here, you wouldn't have made it!" replied doctor smiling happily at him.

Siris looked around and found Spike, he was pale with bags under his eyes. As he looked at Spike, he turned to him and smiled lightly.

"H-hey your awake...how are you feeling?" said Spike sluggishly. Siris turned to the doctor.

"What happened to spike, doc?" Dr. Whooves turned to Spike and smiled

"He gave you the blood that you desperately needed to survive" said the doctor speaking lightly to Siris

"W-what! How much did he donate, like a gallon? He looks terrible!" he exclaimed to the doctor looking back at spike

"No...he gave you actually, three pints of blood!...You're a lucky guy, not many become bound to a dragon so easily to the point of giving up their own blood!... Very lucky indeed!" said the doctor patting his back. Siris picked himself up from the blood soaked table the stood up strong.

"W-whoa!, hey you shouldn't get up so quickly, you're just recovering from extensive blood-loss and shock, you should lay down on your bed, over there" said nurse Redheart concertedly as she pointed her Whooves to a clean makeshift bed near a window.

Siris ignored her completely remembering what his mother said. "Do not cry, my son... stand strong! I shall always be there, watching over both of you...and over your new friends". He looked to them with resolve, smiled and gestured his head "no" lightly pulled out the I.V still in his arm, patched it with a cotton ball and band-aid then walked over to spike.

"Come on bud...let's get you back home with Twilight and into your bed" he said gently to spike, who nodded and smiled. He was tired, but happy.

He picked up Spike and cradled him in his arms and looked down at his blood soaked shirt then up to the doctor and nurse and smiled. They looked at each other in shock, before nurse Red heart spoke "A-are you sure you'll be ok?" she asked with concern. He turned to her and smiled greatly and nodded.

"Don't worry I'm feeling GREAT now, I have the absent wound to prove it, plus...I got to go take this hero home.." he said as he looked at spike "he's earned a good long rest" he continued, both the nurse and doctor looked at each other and turned and looked at him with smiles and eased concern

"W-well you, uh... take care then. Oh here!" said the nurse as she walked over and picked up Siris's pants, which weren't stained in blood. He looked at her and he put spike on her back as he grabbed his pants and slipped each leg through each hole. He then looked to her as she gently handed spike to him before he continued out the door closing it behind him.

Dr. Whooves and nurse Redheart looked at each other and then the bloody mess. Sighing nurse Redheart looked towards the door. "He's something special...yup, definitely something special..." she said as they both began to clean the room.

As Siris walked into the next room he could hear voices and hooves trotting back and forth. "Oh! I hope Spike and Siris come out of this ok... Oh how could I let him do such a thing? He's just a baby dragon!" Twilight's voice was thick with concern.

Spike spoke up in Siris's arms. "Thanks for the confidence Twilight..." he said rolling his eyes. Siris walked in with blood covering his shoulder. Fluttershy, having regained consciousness, fainted again confusing Siris

"Uh?...hey.." the room was filled with joyous voices as the group ran over to them both. First one up of course, was Twilight

"Oh, how you guys feeling? Are you and spike going to be ok?" asked Twilight worriedly as her horn glowed and picked up Spike and put him on her back

"Yeah ...the doctor said he would need some rest and he'll be right as rain. Me?" as he paused deep in thought of his venture, worrying all the girls, then applejack spoke up

"What's the matter Sugar cube? Did something happen?" she asked, Siris looked up at her with a serious and worried look.

"At first...I...was...dead, though for just four minutes..." he spoke with a disheartened tone of voice, making everypony jump with surprise. Pinkie Pie spoke this time, with very surprising calm and worry

"Y-you mean...like dead, dead?" she asked nervously, Siris nodded

"Yeah...while I was, I appeared in this strange...wispy realm where I ran into two unexpected things..." he continued

"What was that?" asked Twilight meekly.

"There was...some kind of creature after me". Then Rarity spoke up

"Some kind of dastardly ghoul?" she said with disdain, he gestured his head "no" and continued

"Something worse...a spirit called it...a...a 'soul stealer'...mean anything?" he asked them this answer only stunned all but one pony who knew what it was

"A-a soul stealer! After you! what plane were you on?" she asked.

"Uh...I don't know but it had this massive light in the-" as he explained, Twilight interrupted him with a shocked response.

"Then this could be much worse than any of us could imagine, if something so evil could enter that realm and attack you-" this time, Siris interrupted her

"It also, almost destroyed a 'guardian" spirit' he spoke, the sound of Twilight's voice changed from shock to an eased worry.

"One of the strongest of spirits...defeated? If that's the case then it MUST have been a grudge spirit then .That's the only one capable of defeating a guardian spirit. Come on everyone, we have to head over to our house. Since Spike is too tired to send a message to Princess Celestia, we'll do it tomorrow".

Siris dropped his head down in an effort to hide his teats. Rarity saw through this and walked up to him.

"What's the matter dear? It's ok now you're here and not in that horrible mess" she said trying to soothe him. He lifted his head smiling, tears still flowing.

"The other thing...was that..."

As he spoke the ponies, including Fluttershy who recovered from fainting, looked at him with anxiousness

"I saw my mother. She saved me from that...thing". Twilight looked at him and smiled

"Just as a mother should...I'm glad you saw your mom one more time" she spoke to him, he nodded and spoke again.

"She said that she would watch over me and my sister...and all of you" as he said it he wiped away the tears "but she also said...to stay strong! And to fight on and so I shall, and I WILL solve the mystery of me being here!" he said with a fiery passion. Everyone smiled as he opened, making their way to Twilight's house.

As they left Siris felt the sunlight on his face and he smirked. As they made their way through town, he saw the ponies passing by and the ponies in their shops stared at him weirdly. He looked at Twilight and asked "Why are all these ponies staring at me?" she turned her face toward Siris, then looked around and noticed the same thing as him

"Hmm...they must be nervous...that typical, but as you stay here, if you have a good heart, they'll warm up to you" she reassured him. As she finished something popped into Rarity's mind

"Ah, Twilight that reminds me" she said as she looked at Siris "Someone left this outside our room, it had your name on a note on top of it" she continued as she lifted a shirt out of the same bag she brought his clothes in. To his surprise it was his same favourite shirt, but clean. It had the same design and was faded. It had the picture of the sword he used on the creature back in the realm of the dead on its back holstered diagonally with a leather band. He looked at it and chuckled a bit then put it on "hehe...thanks...for everything you did...King Arthur...find everlasting peace" he thought looking up to the sky smiling. Rarity looked at him as if he had lost it

"Eh, what's the matter dear?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion, Siris looked back down to her.

"Nothing...nothing at all Rarity" he sighed and they continued on their way.

As they made way through Ponyville as quick as possible they all arrived at a tree house, which Twilight then pointed both her hooves to it,

"So here's my home Siris. Let's head inside everyone" Twilights 'home' was a semi-large tree which had carved windows and a carved door, no doubt by magic. As he entered he saw a bunch of bookshelves filled with all sorts of books, stairs leading to the second floor.

"Come on; let's head up stairs to my room, oh! Let me put Spike to bed first" said Twilight pointing a hoof towards the stairs.

She walked over to a small basket. As the others headed upstairs and Twilight was putting spike down to bed Siris looked down and saw an old book with the picture of a colt in black armour and a mare in white armour that were identical, looking onward towards each other in the distance on a starlit night, Siris knelt down and looked closer, but when he tried to read it he saw it was in a different language.

Twilight noticed that Siris was kneeling down, and looking at something.

"Hmm? What are you looking at?" she said as she trotted up to Siris He picked it up and showed her, it struck her with much surprise to what book it was.

"Separate worlds?" she said as Siris turned at Twilight with a confused look, she looked at him with confusion as well when it dawned on her.

"Oh yea...I forgot we have separate languages of writing" Siris looked back down to it and turned the page to see a bright white colt with a black mare standing together under a sunset

"What's it about Twilight?" asked Siris curiously, she looked at the book and explained it

"It's a romance adventure about a colt and a mare who were in love, it was an unbreakable love, but a great storm caused by a powerful and evil wizard which tore their lands apart and sends them hundreds of miles away from each other, each lover on the other island. this book tells of both their adventures as they fought to find each other again. They travelled across lands, overcame traps, battled bandits, the evil army and deadly tricks of that very same wizard"

Siris looked back up at her

"What happens at the end?" he asked her intrigued by the story. Twilight turned the page to one with three characters, one was a black colt, and another was a white mare. They were both standing in front of a dark and evil looking stallion on a tower with black clouds swirling around the tower and above it. Twilight looked at the book as if she regretted picking it up.

"It's sad... they finally meet but what they went through had changed them greatly. The once white coat the colt had, had been turned black by the ashes of war and he couldn't see the good in anyone. The once black mare had her black coat turned white, blessed by the divines for her good deeds and her once reckless behaviour changed for the better and became more caring. Though they didn't quite love each other anymore, they ascended his evil tower to stop him from hurting the world they came to cherish dearly" she continued

"What happened when they reached the top?" asked Siris curiously looking at the pages, Twilight looked at one of the last pages and recited it.

"When they reached the top of the evil wizard's accursed tower, they stood hoof to hoof looking upward. The evil wizard stared down at them and smiled evilly.

"Oh how a single emotion can push even the most separated ponies together!" and as he spoke his breath seemed to spew brimstone and fire. The two former lovers stood side by side and nodded to each other before running forward and blasting all their magic from within to vanquish him.

As the magic flowed towards him, he released a great surge of powerful dark magic in return, but they stood resolute and together in unison they spoke. 'By ourselves we are weak...but together we are unbreakable!' With that they combined their beam and threw all they could into one great explosion of light magic". Twilight then stopped and turned away

"W-what? What's the matter aren't you going to finish it, please?" asked Siris. She turned back and without reading the book recited the last paragraph with sadness in her voice.

"Before the final blow was struck, the wizard called a curse he had placed on the colt and with a second call activated it.

With the wizard defeated they looked at each other smiling and laughing lightly.

The fire of love that once burned in their hearts came back and this time they knew it was unbreakable. But then...but then...the colt collapsed to the ground from the curse placed on him. The worried mare raced over to him as he fought for precious seconds of consciousness. She stood over her dying lover and cried as he looked into her eyes and spoke

"Though we may be separated now, one day we will be together once again...my...darling..." the colt looked into her eyes one last time then...then... with one last smile, he closed his eyes ,the wind gently blowing on his mane" as Twilight spoke she will stopped because she starting to tear up.

"T-that can't be it! It just can't!" said Siris exclaiming with sadness and surprise, Twilight looked at the book once more and smiled, she looked at Spike and then Siris as she weeping as she spoke.

"She shook him and she yelled to the heavens and cried. Then a divine light shone down upon him, he shone brightly his war stained coat turned back to white. The mare fell on to him and sobbed.

"P-please...take me... I cannot live a life without him! Without him to comfort me, to love me...life does not mean anything as long as we are separated from one another!" she yelled with pain and tears as she fell onto him weeping.

As though the heavens had heard her pleas to be with the colt she had loved, the great light that had shone down upon him then shone on the mare. She looked up and saw that very colt with great angelic wings as floated down in front of her

"My darling...let us not be separated..." he spoke, his voice gently echoing in the light wind as he held out his hoof to her. She smiled with tears in her eyes and took hold of his hoof and she floated up to him. They looked into each other's eyes, and then he spoke again.

"Even heaven cannot ignore the plight of true love...come...let us go to where love never dies..." they then floated up into the heavens.

Before they ascended, there was a great flash of light and the tower of the wizard's evil creation disappeared. On the island where it once stood was a shrine where the lovers had ascended. It was not a normal shrine. It was blessed with the divine power to unlock one's true hidden abilities, but only true love could unlock its power. With one last look down, they kissed and the divine light which carried them up and beyond...faded..."

Twilight closed the book using her magic and placed it on the shelf. Siris looked at her with optimism "do you think this island exists?" she looked at him smiled and with a confused look shrugged her shoulders.

"Well come on Spike's in bed, let's head upstairs, the girls must be wondering where we went to" said Twilight. Siris took a look around and looked at Twilight once more

"Hey...Twilight...before we head upstairs...I have to ask" he asked Twilight halfway up the stairs, she turned around and looked down to him.

"What?" she asked.

"Why do you have so many books here?" replied Siris. She smiled and replied as if she knew he knew it already

"Well it's the local library...Well...some are mine...but it's also me and Spike's home as well, as we live here We report to princess Celestia through a letter sent by Spike on our findings about friendship" Siris started walking with Twilight heading up stairs as he spoke

"Did you always live here?" he asked, Twilight smiled and answered quite happily

"Nope, we once lived in Canterlot with princess Celestia herself, I'm her pupil...but she thought that I needed to learn about friendship and find friends as well" Siris looked confused but still smiled.

"So I'm guessing you did exactly that?" he asked

"Yep! I don't regret it one bit. I love my friends and if I had a choice between returning to Canterlot or staying with my friends here, in Ponyville...I'd gladly stay here...But don't say anything to them please?" asked Twilight, Siris smiled and nodded.

As they headed upstairs, Siris noticed it was pitch black

"Hey I coulda sworn it was brighter up here a minute ago...uh hey...Twilight? Rarity...Pinkie Pie...Applejack...uh...Rainbowdash?"

He looked around in complete darkness and then he heard someone Twilight say

"Alright...NOW!" she yelled then suddenly a black curtain darkening the room, let in a blast of light

"SURPRISE!" Yelled everyone causing Siris to flinch with surprise "Wha!..T-Twilight? What's going on?" he asked with surprise and happiness

"Well it's a PARTY silly!" replied Pinkie pie her place.

"For what?" he asked Pinkie pie as she hopped around happily looking at him.

"It a 'welcome to Equestria' party...it's about you coming to Equestria for the first time EVER!" she replied vigorously

"Well we thought it would be a nice gesture, if we threw a party for you...you know it's not everyday you see a "human" in Equestria" spoke Twilight smiling and giggling.

This brought an overwhelming sense of happiness letting out tears that he failed to hold back. The girls saw and they all looked to him with concern, Applejack walked up to him

"Aww, what's the matter sugar cube? Somethin' buggin ya?" she asked with a concerned look on her face, he looked up with tears falling to the ground and a light smile.

*Sniff* "I-I..haven't had a party just for me...or a party for anything, ever..." this made them all jump, especially Pinkie pie

"Oh!...The thought of never having a party EVER is...is just unthinkable!" Exclaimed Pinkie pie, but Siris looked up to them and smiled while wiping away the tears

*Sniff* "But now...you...you've thrown...a special party for me..." *Sniff* "Thank you!" he said happily and with a bit of melancholy.

Pinkie pie spoke up breaking the sad mood

"Well this is a party LETS HAVE SOME FUN ALREADY!" she exclaimed with energy as she grabbed a party blower and stuck it in Siris's mouth and popped the confetti while Twilight used her magic and started the party music.

For two hours Siris and the ponies danced and partied, Siris feeling warm and welcome. As the festivities slowly came to an end a strange sensation in Siris's chest made his nervous, but he hid it well enough that they didn't notice. Placing a hand on his chest when they weren't looking

"My...chest...it burns" Twilight doing a two step noticed Siris and walked up to him with concern

"Hey...is something wrong? Are you hurting or are you still injured?" she asked with a motherly tone. Siris froze and quickly thought of something, anything to get her to think he was fine.

"Uhg...heartburn...it's not pleasant!" he replied chuckling nervously with a convincing smile, she looked at him with a small amount of suspicion

"Well here..." as she spoke she lifted up a cup of cold water "drink this...it should ease that burning feeling " he grabbed the cup and drank it happily, and as he drank it, that burning sensation dissipated he then looked at her, grinning.

"Well since its getting dark, you think it's time to clean up?" asked Siris, Twilight looked around and noticed how dirty everything it really was.

"Oh! You're right it's getting dark...alright. Girls lets-" as she spoke Siris put his hand over her mouth

"Oh! Um...It's ok I'll take care of it! Twilight...you girls just get your sleep" Twilight looked at him with concern

"Are you sure you'll be fine cleaning up by yourself...I mean I DO live here... I think we should all help and clean up with you, it's not right to let you do the work by yourself" Twilight persuaded, Siris walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder and grinned gently

"It's ok...please let me...it'll make me feel better knowing I'm helping do my part around here" he said looking at her with a bit of happiness, Twilight looked at him concern and nodded lightly

"Well...Ok...But, please... promise me that you won't do too much ...I don't want you straining or hurting yourself " Siris nodded and walked towards a cleaning broom, Twilight turned to the other ponies "Alright girls...it's time to sleep, let's go so we can let him clean up" they looked at her with confusion and hesitantly walked or flew out. Rarity stuck around just for a bit, before leaving and walked up to Twilight.

"Shouldn't we help him clean up Twilight? I mean...he was so hurt earlier, he might strain himself" she whispered, Twilight shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

"I told him we'd be glad to help, but he insisted that he do it by himself. I wanted to help but he said he won't feel like he's paid us for our kindness" Rarity tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't know...but as long as he doesn't hurt or strain himself, I suppose I'll let him this time". After she finished they walked downstairs she turned to him one more time before she left

"When you're finished just head downstairs I've prepared a room for you...I used it for storing some of the books here...but for now it'll be your room" Siris nodded and grabbed a broom and started sweeping.

6 minutes after they went downstairs and to sleep Siris was still sweeping getting all of the confetti and other leftover stuff that fell on floor when he heard someone coming up the stairs

"Huh... Hello? Twilight?" he asked squinting at the dimly lit room he looked at the clock "10:04? Hmm still kinda early" he thought to himself, as the steps grew louder he walked up and lit most of the candles, causing the room to brighten, he turned around to see who it was "SPIKE!" exclaimed Siris in shock.

"Heeey...what's...up? Why...are..y's-till up...it's...it's pretty late...dude" said spike sluggishly.

"I could ask you the same Spike...I thought you'd be sleeping till tomorrow" he said. Spike looked down and then looked up at him smiling faintly

"Dude you should head back to sleep...you shouldn't be awake! You need to recuperate from that blood donation!" exclaimed Siris as he walked up to Spike and knelt down "You could pass out any minute from just getting up and walking" explained Siris but Spike fell down on his butt and sat with stubbornness.

"I-I...don't...w-wanna leave...you..alone" said Spike with an increasing sluggishly slurred speech. Siris saw how stubborn Spike was and gave in

"y-you...can stay" said Siris, this almost made Spike leap for joy, if he wasn't so weak and tired. Siris started sweeping again then Spike turn to Siris and look at him.

"Do you... need help?" he asked weakly knowing he wasn't close to finishing. Siris wiped away the sweat and looked around seeing the mess all around him. He smiled and gestured his head

"No I'll be ok Spike, it'll just take a bit of elbow grease, I can get it done!"

[THREE HOURS LATER]

As he was just about done cleaning Siris, who was washing dishes, stopped suddenly and fell to the floor on one knee gripping his chest and groaning in pain. Spike was woken up suddenly by the sound of a dish falling on the ground and breaking

"S-spike...I-It...hurts" said Siris in pain. As Spike slowly regained his sight he saw his friend was hurting badly

"W-whaa-ts... the matter! A-are y-y-you...sick? Is..is it...the chores! Maybe...the cupcakes?" he exclaimed with fright, even though he was in severe pain, Siris fought through it and spoke

"I-i-it feels...like...like my...chest a-and b-body is on fire!" he said, Spike weakly reached out his arm and touched his chest, it was very hot, as if a powerful fire burned within... Spike pulled his hand away quickly.

"O-ouch! That's...hot" Spike then, tried recollecting anything that could lead to this event or could have cause it "hmm..." he thought of everything since he met him to his second encounter up to now, when it dawned on him as he remembered the conversation with Dr. Whooves.

"so doc, what will happen if someone like me a dragon with magical blood, gives blood to someone non-magical like him?"...

"Hmm...that's a good question Spike...but most likely?...nothing, the magic should dissipate in the non-magical blood and turn normal."

"hmm...wait...a...sec...he said "MOST LIKELY" but...what does...this mean?...I have to...try...an-and...wake up...Twilight maybe she can...make sense of this". Muttered Spike to himself quietly. But as he was thinking, Siris began to breath very heavily and a strange light began emanating from his mouth. Siris immediately got up and dashed towards the door downstairs holding his mouth, Spike followed after him, stumbling after him as he hung on to the walls for support walking downstairs and to the door

"Oh...man it must...must be what...I went through as a...newborn dragon "the dragon blood awakening"..." Siris gently opened the door and left it open, which Spike used as well to follow him.

Spike desperately tried to followed him, but it was hard because though he was willing to go after him, his legs and body weren't cooperating. For two minutes he fought passing out and through his dazed state to continue after him. Siris then stopped at a lake

"Siris...wait...you...you're going through...t-the dragon bloods a-awakening...please...wait" Siris stopped at the edge of the lake and turned to Spike, Siris suddenly started to ignite in a blue flame writhing in pain as he did. Spike attempting to run collapsed and this time he couldn't get back up. But despite that Spike continued to push as he gripped the ground and pulled himself to Siris despite the fire and spoke to him

"Listen...y-you...you...need...need..to control it using...w-willpower...u-um...think of yourself...as invincible or uh..." Spike started thinking of things that could give Siris the will to overcome the dragon's blood which ignited the flame within. As he was engulfed in flame he let out a single name with a great roar which rang throughout all of Equestria for everyone to hear

"MAAAAAAY!"

After he finished, he picked himself up with a almost unnatural peaceful calm and stood ablaze with an intense blue flame which spun around him intertwined and turned to spike

"There is only one thing...I care about more than life... that one thing that allows me to push myself onward...one drive more than any other...that's m-my..." before he finished the flames disappeared and he collapsed. Spike wobbly got up and slowly limped over to him Attempting to help him up gently

"It's my sister...and till I die...she will always the most precious thing to me...t-t...thank you...Spike...you gave me the...the drive to control the power within..." as he spoke he smiled gently to him giving him the best hug he could and put him down. Spike's eyes sparkled with happiness to the bond he and Siris now shared Spike turned to him and spoke

"We're...we're...like b-b-brothers...now!" he said huffing lightly. A very happy sounding Siris chuckled a bit then knelt to him

"...Blood brother" he said with sincere words and Spike lightly nodded and agreed.

As they finished both of them heard hooves nearby. Taking a look it was the Twilight and the others too. As they looked around they saw Spike and Siris and ran to them with haste. The first to speak was Rainbowdash.

"Hey are you two ok!" Siris and Spike looked to each other and as Siris tried helping Spike up he felt faint

"Y-yea...we're ok..." replied Siris Weakly. Twilight walked up to them both

"What were you two doing out in the middle of the night! Spike you should have known better than to get up and walk around...the doctor said you'd need at least a day to recuperate before you even think about it!" scolded Twilight looking at Spike, he in turn looked down and said Sorry. Afterwards she turned to Siris "What are you doing outside with him! I asked you to try and not strain yourself...now look...y-you...you" as she was scolding she started to tear up, everypony saw her starting to cry but it was Siris who stepped up and hugged her.

"I'm...sorry, ... I promise this night and for the rest of my life...I won't go back on my word...and to protect everyone...always" as he said it, it stunned everypony how sincere he was. Twilight turned to him and wiped away the tears

"I-I'm sorry...I don't usually cry...in front of everyone... I'll hold you to your word, I know you'll hold it" said Twilight starting to smile. She then walked over to Spike and picked him up and all the girls helped Siris and Spike into the tree house.

Twilight walked once more to Spike's bed and put his covers over him

"Good night Spike...see you in the morning" she said to him, Spike shifted over and spoke to Twilight once more before he succumbed to sleep

"Thank you Twilight...and...and good night...to you too...but could you...you move...my bed" Twilight looked at him curiously

"Where Spike?" she asked gently Spike smiled and said one word

"Siris..." she nodded and as he went to sleep she gently picked up his basket with magic and went into Siris's room, with him sitting on his bed

"What's up Twilight...what's that?" he asked

"Spike wanted to sleep next to you...would you-" before Twilight finished Siris finished it for her with his answer

"Yes..." she nodded and placed his bed next to Siris's. Twilight looked out the window then curiously asked "did you guy head out there...because of that loud boom?" Siris looked to her with surprise and lied

"yea...it shocked me and I dropped a plate by accident...sorry" Twilight waved her hooves, gesturing 'it's fine'. Siris asked her a question of his own

"Do...do you think that this princess Celestial or err..Celestia and princess Luna...would know how I got here?" Twilight looked at him with endearment

"I'm sure they will...I have faith, with that we can find out why you came here...but for the time being...would you like to stay here with all of us?" wondered Twilight.

It came to him as a shock, she wanted him to stay even though he was a creature from a different universe or dimension and take care of him as she would anypony. Siris teared up and a little flicker of something flared for a second like a spiritual connection. He replied happily .

"Yes I would gladly accept..." Twilight almost seemed to leap with joy as she looked at him nodding happily. Siris thought of something then asked Twilight as she was leaving

"When can we talk to the princesses?" Twilight looked at him and giggled then walked out after saying only this

"All the girls want to get to know you...you'll be able to talk with them...and sooner than you think"

She closed the door and Siris lay down on the bed turning to Spike saying one thing before sleeping

"See you tomorrow" lil' bro". With that sentence Siris looked out the window and let the sea of dreams carry him away to a land of peaceful sleep and recuperation.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Authors note:

Sorry this chapter took so long but I hope it was worth the wait. As of now I will have started already on chapter 5...and I will do my best to make every chapter better than the last. What happens now?

**THE SAGA CONTINUES…**


	5. a Duly deserved apology to my readers

_**AN APOLOGY TO MY READERS**_

To this talks about…I wish to offer my apology about this EXTREMELY delay response, I have been dealing with bouts of "writer's depression" when I in fact LOST MY 5 CHAPTER to my fan-fic "Equestria's Beckoning"

I have found the resolve to start it up again, I plan on doing this below for the NOVEL

Writing chapter 5 (once more, with similar plot)

Revamping chapter 1 (so it's longer and less rushed)

For now that is it…I hope to still have your support

ONWARD BRONIES, THROUGH HATERS AND TROLLS WE SHALL ENDURE!


	6. Chapter 5

My little pony**: Equestria's beckoning**

Chapter 5**: **_The__ nightmare and Ponyville's newest Addition_

"_Darkness... the sun illuminates and shines it's radiant light on the darkness of Night which overtakes at the setting of the light...only the fool thinks he may escape it's endless reach...he can illuminate anything he may choose but there is one darkness which never disappears...never dies...never...forgives..._"

restraint

In a great void of formlessness Siris lay drifting in an endless tide of blackened space, dreaming peacefully without a thought in the world, an image would pass by; one would be of a car driving down a street, another of a dog looking through trash. All the images that floated by like a river of connected dreams and memories were gentle and relaxing memories, Siris whom had his arms crossed behind his head relaxed in his dream state, without a care in the world.

As time passed by Siris did not speak a word, for he had not reason to talk, but as the dreams floated by he started noticing that some of the dreams were bad memories and as he unfolded his arms behind his head he look at it more closely, and as he looked at the stream he saw sad images, he saw the memory of when his mom lay in a hospital bed, struck with a deadly illness which has infected his sister as well, he looked at the memory with sorrow as he watched helplessly as the memory played through as he remembered it.

"S-Siris come here" spoke his mother weakly waving him over to her bed, Siris meekly walked over with tear on the edge of spilling over and he knelt by her bed side "y-yes mom?" he asked "where's...your sister?" she asked, Siris turned around and pointed out the door "she's sleeping in one of the rooms, the nurses and doctors are letting us sleep here until you get better" replied Siris, as he turned back around to his mother, she smiled and nodded weakly "come here you" said Siris mom as she opened her arms, Siris gladly jumped into her arms, his mom laughed weakly to such a vigorous charge into her arms "w-whoa careful son, do something like that again and you might tear me in two!" she said joked as she hugged him warmly.

As Siris watched the memory he felt a warm longing feeling over take him and he began to tear up as he watched it, it was one of the fondest and most saddest memory he can remember, or just choose to remember and he continued watching, smiling happily.

"Now you such a big man now, your fourteen now, I remember when you were first born...you let out a hefty cry as you entered this world, you looked around the room, observing everyone an everything around" spoke his mother as she reminisced about Siris's birth, making Siris turn red with embarrassment "_mooom_!" replied Siris with an embarrassed tone, his mom in-turn laughed at his reaction to her reminiscing.

A few minutes passed by and Siris moved his head up "hey mom..." said Siris preparing to ask a question, his mom sat up a bit after stroking his hair, which was longer and more blonde when he was younger. she looked at him with very caring eyes and she spoke knowing what he was to ask "Siris...if I don't make it out of this hospital...and you-" as she spoke Siris interrupted what she was saying "no!...you going to make it out of this place...your mom...your tougher than some dumb old virus" he said worriedly, his mom in response to his answer giggled, then replied with a little bit more seriousness "Siris...I need you to look after your sister if I can't anymore" Siris shut his eyes and he hugged her slightly tighter "I-I...I will" said Siris in a whisper "now I need you to promise...your the man, and your sister's still too young to live on her own...I need you to promise...that you will...take care of her...for me" spoke Siris's mother.

Siris tiered up and looked at her and with a concerned and sadden look "I will mother...always...but" said Siris "you're...your not...leaving...are you?" he continued, she looked at him with a concerned and happy smile, hugged him and closed her eyes. As she hugged him she heard him cry gently under his breath "shh shh shhhh...it's ok...it's ok...mom's here...mom's here."

The memory Siris was witnessing did not end there, the sad memories continued as he watched the memory of the next day, one that would leave a permanent mark in his mind for as long as he lived.

Siris and May were sleeping when Siris heard strange rapid shuffling in the hall outside the door; at first he didn't pay much mind, because he was still groggy from sleep. After his mind became more alert he opened the door and as he opened the door he was almost tackled by a doctor "wh-whoa!...what's happening?" asked Siris talking to the doctor, but the doctor ignored him and continued on his way down hall till he stopped at a familiar room, then it hit him. With fright and panic he dashed to the room which his mother was in.

As he came close Siris saw it was filled with doctors and nurses, as they shuffled around and moved from here and there, one of the nurses saw him and walked up to him "c-come on this isn't a place for you right now..." explained the nurse pushing him, angrily Siris throws her arms down and spoke equally angry "you tell me...what's happening...RIGHT NOW!" shouted Siris, the nurse panic and grabbed him by the arm and rushed from the room as they came close to a vacant room Siris ripped his arm from her grip "DON'T TRY HIDING WHATS HAPPENING TELL ME..." exclaimed Siris furiously, she knew that he wasn't going to budge and since she couldn't lie about the situation she explained the situation as easily as she could " it's y-your mother...she...doesn't have a pulse...and unfortunately...we can't resuscitate her...I'm Sorry" after that she put her hand on his shoulder and she nodded sadly and continued back into the room where his mother once was, without an utterance he collapsed to the floor on his knees, in complete shock of what he had been told "s-s-she knew she wasn't going to make….." spoke Siris still dumbfounded by the situation. After about a minute on the floor a doctor walked up to Siris with the same look as the nurse "I-I'm sorry…but-" as he spoke Siris furiously cut him off "I GOD DAMN KNOW ALRIGHT!" the doctor back off slightly from his reaction "I-I know….just….go" he continued with a saddened tone, the doctor still continued to stand there then spoke "I-I'm sorry but I have to inform you…that you and your sister ARE still both minors and since you have no father and no family in this state…your going to have to-" but as the doctor was going to finish up and man in a blue casual suit walked up to him "no that information isn't quite correct…" spoke this man "excuse me, who are you sir?" asked the doctor, the man then pulled out some papers folded in his suit pocket and showed him but did not hand them to the doctor "these are legal documents that I am their legal guardian" and he pulled away the documents quickly and put them away "alright come on kid, lets go" he continued as he put his hand around Siris's shoulder, the doctor nodded suspiciously "alright then, good day to both of you" said the doctor and he walked away. Siris looked at the man curiously and the man stopped smiling and his expression turned to serious but still happy expression "whew...too close…anyway, Siris go grab your sister and lets get going" spoke this man as he turned him around, Siris still looked at him confusedly as he spoke "who are you? I don't have any relatives…not even….a mother anymore…" he said mournfully "my name Gregory…I knew your mom…I was your mother's landlord….and a personal friend, I've known her for years and it still hurts me she's gone…..but…I promised if anything happened I could salvage a life for both of you" explained the man, Siris looked at him with surprise, but nodded in response "o-ok….let me go grab my sister then…" he said sadly as he began his walk back to their room in the hospital.

Siris was deep in sorrow as he watched the memory but something strange was happening "hey…the memory is still continuing? I don't remember any of this…after that accident I couldn't remember much after this" Spoke Siris as he talked to himself, but soon stopped as the memory hit a strange point.

He was walking down the hall staring down at the ground when he saw his mother's room he saw that no more doctors or nurses were running through or inside anymore and he jumped on the chance to say good bye to his mother. He entered the room and saw that it was messy showing that much effort was put into the revival of the patient in the room, but as he looked around he saw a figure in a bed laying still-unmoving. Siris approached it closer, it the shadows disappeared and there laid his mother, now lost to an eternal dream which she was not to wake up from. His eyes shot open, complete paralysis from shock and fear set in "m-m-mom?..." he said stuttering fearfully, slowly the ability came back to him as he backed out of the room, he ran, ran as fast as he could, as any child who lost there mother would, but as he ran closer to the room his sister was in he stopped and listened, he heard not one voice but two, he approached the door closer and crouched as he eavesdropped on who his sister was talking to "…so you have to go? How long will the trip be?" spoke his sister's voice then as she spoke to seemingly nothing at first a voice which sounded much more wispier replied back "oh it going to be a very long trip and I'm counting on you to listen to your big brother…can you do that for me?" asked this voice "sure mom! I can do that" replied May, as soon as she said 'mom' Siris's heart just about dropped out of his chest and he rose up a little to see whom she was talking to; what he saw frightened and saddened him, it was a wispy being who resembled their mother was sitting next his sister, before he got up she said something that made him stop in place.

"Your brother is a very compassionate and good hearted person…he'll take great care of you while I'm gone…just believe in the goodness of others and good things will come…in the strangest of ways" spoke their mother "when will I see you again?" Asked May innocently, Siris felt tears well up deep from within his heart, and the tears flowed as he crouched there seemingly unknown to ether of them "one day little one...one day...I must go now but I'll check on you two every so once in a while…can you be a good girl for me?" she asked, May nodded "I'll be the most best sister ever!" replied May happily, their mother's spirit nodded and she started to fade she spoke once more "Siris…you carry on….Though the road ahead may be hard, as long as you have each other you can pull through….good bye, my son" and then like that she faded away, like a mist in mid-morning sun.

Siris saw this and got up and burst in and looked around "w-where's...mom?" he asked his sister frantically, May just shrugged her shoulders and she started moving her legs back and forth, smiling at her big brother "dunno...she just came in and said she was going on a long trip and told me your going to watch me while she's on her trip" Explained May blissfully ignorant of what their mother meant by 'trip', Siris stood trying to hold back his tears, but they fell across his cheeks "why are you crying brother? mom said she was going on a trip..she'll be back you'll see!" said May joyfully, Siris looked up to her and saw their mother's eyes within her own and as he looked he smiled and walked up to her and hugged her, and she happily returned it "yea...she'll...she'll be back May...someday..." as he spoke his voice hurt from sadness, but also happiness; happiness from the fact that his little sister was there with him.

The memory faded and he floated there, smiling happily but even so, he was still deeply saddened by their loss but a glimmer of confidence and gentle peace shine through "and i'm proud to have kept my promise...and I will keep it for as long as i live."

The stream of memories that had flowed suddenly disappeared and Siris felt a strange sensation push him upward, to him it felt as if there was a torrent of wind pushing him upward to where he did not know "where in hell am i going! This is _waaaay_ too real for this to be a dream!" he exclaimed, then he started feeling the strange wind die down and he felt solid ground in this strange space of darkness, he looked around and upwards and downwards and only saw pure black, then as he started walking he saw colors come into view, at first they looked like large jumbled splotches of colors but as he walked up closer he noticed that they were taking shape and growing larger, then as he took a closer look he noticed that it looked familiar "wait a minute...this place...It...It looks like...New York City! But...blurrier" he then entered his blurry home city.

Siris walked around and saw blurred figures running past him like framed water colored paintings being moved from one frame, he tried to focus his eyes to what or who they were and what they were running for. He squinted and looked as hard as he could and the blurred image came in slightly clearer, he noticed that the buildings were on fire and the figures running were people running from a strange black fog or mist which enveloped every and anything it touched "oh…my…god….this…this is a-a nightmare" spoke Siris as he started walking backwards, he looked off to his right and a figure fell down and as the fog touched him he was consumed by it; as if it just absorbed him entirely "what the...!" Siris exclaimed with shock; his eyes gaping open, then the dream started to get blurry and no matter how much he tried focusing he could not make out the shapes clearly, he looked down at his legs trying to make them move, move before the fog made its way, then with all the courage he jolted around and immediately began to run.

He ran faster and faster, hoping if he went fast enough he could outrun this nightmare and wake up suddenly he heard a voice call out to him "_Siris...I seeee youuuu..." _he immediately stopped in cold sweat, a paralyzing fear set in and he slowly turned around and he saw that the background changed to a small town with blurred figures walking back and forth he looked around and noticed that he was in the middle of that same town and "it...it...looks so... familiar...wait!...it...it can't be...it's...Ponyville?" then the very same fog that appeared before came once again and spoke with the voice of countless voices "_in time I shall come, and devour all in my path, a force born of pure evil, but you impede my gateway to freedom...once the gateway is opened...I shall...come and consume ALL!" _this strange, evil fog then started to laugh.

Siris took a step back from it and it's titanic mass started to spiral and condense in a shapeless form, Siris looked around as he noticed the town disappeared and after a minute passed it came back, and then he saw horrors which left him in shock, the building in ponyville were all on fire or razed completely to rubble, the trees and grass were replaced with a burned and scared wasteland then, his field of view blurred once more as he saw a blue form appear and fall on it's knees and looked as if it was deeply saddened then it was consumed by darkness.

After the blue form was gone, ponyville came back into focus and he saw a black figure stand upon the ruins of a some sort and Siris looked at it with seriousness and as it turned around Siris went pale "i-it...it c-can't.." Siris fell over in fright and his eyes were wide open with disbelief as the shadowy figure revealed itself to be Siris stand with a crazed smile.

Siris screamed in disbelief, and he jolt up "NOOOOOOO!" he shrieked, Spike, who was walking up to his jumped with surprise accidentally throwing a tray of food in the air, Spike saw it falling and he ran and plunged after it, catching it before it hit the ground, Siris began shaking in cold sweat once more "w-wha! What's the matter!" Spike exclaimed as he got up with the tray and food intact, Twilight suddenly burst in with alarm "Spike what's going on!" Twilight asked as she raced over to Siris, who was in a trance like state of fear "i-i dunno! I just came in to see if he'd wake up and give him some breakfast and he springs up screaming" Twilight nodded at Spike and she walked over to Siris and attempted to get him out of the trance "hey! Hey! Siris Are you ok? come on snap out of it" but Siris still stayed in the trance unaffected "Spike do you know anything that could snap him out of this bizarre trance?" asked Twilight as she looked over at Spike placing the tray of warm food on a stack of books "hmm..."

Spike then began to think of something Siris said before when a particular memory came back to him in a hazy memory "he. He said something about his sister...her name...uh...was...hm, it's hard to remember…...oh! Her name was "May" then, as he said "May" he whispers it to Twilight, she nodded and turned her attention back to Siris "Siris you have to snap out of it... May needs you and you can't help her like this you gotta fight this trance" spoke Twilight, Siris blinked then he began to cry, Twilight and Spike looked at him with a little surprise but mostly concern as he just sobbed, Twilight walked up to him "what happened? come if you tell me it will feel better" she persuaded Siris turned slowly to her and looked her directly in her eyes, she saw pure terror in his eyes and her concern grew, she turned to Spike "I'm going to see what he saw...I'll try to memory link with him...and see if I can't relieve some of his fear" she said assuredly "a-are you sure Twilight. I mean you coulda scramble his brain or scrambled yours!"

Spike explained to Twilight "I know Spike but something frightened him beyond words...I have to try!" after she finished she then walked over to Siris and placed her horn on his forehead and it glowed with magic as his memories connect to hers. A moment later she then appeared inside a beautiful meadow, she looked around inside the stream of memories and she noticed a darkened memory cloud and she walked up to it and touched it with her hoof , she did not see anything inside of the memory bubble, but then Twilight started to hear an increasing sound of voices then the memory began to surge and shape shift and after a minute of growing and shaping, it turn into a massive creature the size of a 6 story building, it was a black wispy figure with a shadowy mist

Dissipating as it floated away "you_ are of no use creature! so you must be removed!" _exclaimed the large creature furiously towards her, Twilight gasped in fright and her eyes shrank in horror and started to back away as it started to stand over her, then it took it's hand and formed it into a black cleaver of evil origin and bubbled with vile tar like substance, Twilight then took a dash as she ran to get away from it, she ran and ran and the creature follow after her with surprising speed and agility "w-what in Equestria is that thing!" she exclaimed as she ran, she saw the forest and hoped to run as fast as she could but she saw the creature catching up to her and ran as hard as she could and not paying attention she sprinted and hit a tree and stumbled and Dazed her, when she stumbled she panicked as she saw the Large Creature only a few yards away when a stern adult male voice called out in front of her "get behind me!" she rubbed her face and looked around then a figure caught her eye ten feet in front of her, it seemed to be a fully grown man in a blue armor made seemingly out of some type of crystal that glowed lightly with heavenly light.

She turned around and saw the behemoth monstrosity approaching quickly and she dashed behind the person "who are you and what's that 'thing' after me!" she asked frantically to the man, he then proceeded to reach to his side and unsheathe a ruby red sword "it's a vile monstrosity that has invaded his mind, trying to break and open the gateway" explain the man with a heroic voice "g-gateway? What gateway?" asked Twilight curiously. the man stepped forward too focused didn't hear her Question and the behemoth stopped a few yards from him "I give you ONE chance to get the hell out of this mind or I will MAKE you leave! You do not belong here!" he demanded to the creature, it stood there silent and then it took on a second cleaver and both hand shaped into cleavers, one in each hand still bubbling with vile tar and it let out a strong and angry screech at this man's presence "then so be it" he said with a cold and angry tone and he and the behemoth ran forward at each other with frightening speed, the behemoth slashed at the ground with the cleavers and sundered it with a rift that spanned ten feel across and thirty feet in length, the man jumped up before it struck and he then continued to then throw back his sword and cocked his fist and punched it in its chest with enough force to cause the wind blowing and seemingly gravity itself to redirect around them like a sphere, Twilight stood dumbfounded and awestruck by the strength of this man as the creature fell to its knee.

The man kicked off the creature and did multiple backflips until he landed in defensive form, the creature snarled at its superior foe and turned to a liquid form and dashed it's way encircling Twilight and before she could gasp it encircled her and as it lunged downward to get her, but stopped with suddenness, and Twilight opened her eyes to see that it stopped face to face with her, the next sound she heard was a 'click' and the shadowy creature was Sliced into ribbons of shadowy essence which faded away and disappeared.

Twilight blinked, and then looked around confusedly and still quite frozen by shock, from its sudden disappearance "w-where d-did it go? it was just here" she spoke completely dumbfounded and frightened, but soon after, she looked around for the man who saved her, but to no avail, she could not find him "where did that strange human go?" she said to herself pondering, then a voice called to her from behind "your pure heart allow me to come forth...and protect once more..." the voice startled Twilight and she jumped and darted around to see that the armored human was standing behind her, she walked up to him but as she looked down she noticed his legs were dissipating with little shining lights detaching themselves from a main light which began progressing slowly more and more up his body "h-hey what's happening? y-your fading!" the man then removed a visored helmet which he released and broke apart and faded away quickly, she saw that he was smiling contently " I know...I am returning where I once resided here...in Siris's heart" she looked at him with a confused and concerned look "are you a part of him? like a memory?" she asked him "somewhat...I was a part of him once...in a past life" Twilight looked at him with surprise and curiosity at what he said "a...past life?...what do you mean?" she asked, he scientific mind intrigued, he sighed and chuckled a bit " in his past life he lived once in the very same place he came from...but the earth he came from to your world...is a replica" he explained, Twilight was slightly dumbfounded and awestruck but still curiously intrigued "a replica?...how can someone recreate an entire world! It's just simply impossible!" she explained, the man expression turned to a more serious look "not just a world...but an entire universe!" Twilight backed away with shock "a-an entire...universe! that's...that's crazy!...completely insane, it's unfathomable and impossible in anyway thinkable!" she said to the man who claimed to be a part of Siris's past life; he looked at her then told her the tale of his past life "there were two deities in his time a 'Guardian' which looked after all the Universes well all live in, like a 'god' as you would say, but s there is a great good, a great evil must balance it a 'destroyer', the two beings were brothers, in a sense, but the destroyer vastly overpowered the Guardian, Siris was a normal human, don't think he wasn't, but something within his soul was type of amplifier and conduit to both of them...the guardian sought him out first and he accepted the Guardian's trials and gained immense power; in the beginning it bettered his life and hid friends and family's life and there was a gentle peace about the world and his home as he kept quiet about his abilities, but even though he did...the Destroyer found him...in the following days after, the world was plunged into extreme and deadly chaos, not soon after, the world was under his control and was on the brink of total obliteration...why he gets upset so easily about his family...is because of this past undying love for his sister and mother...is because that very same destroyer claimed them both...his mother first...then his sister right before they escaped...the destroyer removed his planet and universe from existing anymore...but when the time came, his sister knew she wouldn't be able to go with him...knowing he wouldn't leave without her, she shoved him into an obelisk which saved his life and losing hers in the process" the light finally reached his chest "t-that's...that's just horrible...I can't imagine anypony being able to deal with those kind of feelings…let alone losing family and no friends" said Twilight sadly, the man lifted his arm, which hadn't faded away and touched the tip of her horn and spoke before disappearing completely "to protect him...and everyone...it's best left...forgotten in the past" and then a great light shined on her and all around, then her mind returned into her body.

Twilight staggered away from Siris and Spike placed his hands gently on Twilight till she had her bearing back.

"Twilight did you find out what was up with him!" asked Spike anxiously; Twilight was dazed for a few seconds but preceded to shake her head and she looked at Siris who was holding his head as if he had a painful head ache "g-gah...ow...my head hurts!"  
>He said while he rubbing his head to ease the pain, "well...I think I managed to remove it...I think..." she said talking to spike "what happened, what did you see?" he asked with excitement and anxiousness "hm...i can't seem to recall much for some reason...but from telling how he's alert and talking it must have worked" Spike looked at her confusedly but nonetheless he was happy Siris was alert and awake.<p>

spike turned around and jogged a bit over to the stack of books where the meal was and he picked it up and walked carefully back over to Twilight and Siris, he then proceeded to place the food on Siris's lap "h-huh?...what's this?...it smells good!" he said with suprise, his belly then growled fiercely as a lion "w-whoa! man i'm starving...how long have I been sleeping?" he asked, Twilight and Spike looked at each other and looked at him with a slight concern, then Twilight spoke "you been out for three days!" she said, this came to a shock to him "T-THREE DAYS!" he exclaimed with great suprise "yea you wouldn't wake up...we occasionally heard you mumble in your sleep so we didn't worry, well not at first" explained Spike " I woke up a day before you" he continued, Siris turned his head and looked down at the food, the incident Spike called the 'dragon blood awakening' were on his mind, but the nightmares and memories took the cake '_i think this has a connection with these nightmares i'm having...but i just can't figure out how or why' _he thought deeply to himself.

Spike put his hand in front of his face and snapped his fingers "hey... your foods going to get cold; eat up!" he said "yea, Spikes right, you'll need to eat to get back your strength... we have a few places and people we need to introduce you properly to" said Twilight after Spike, Siris looked at Twilight and nodded then looked down at his tray it had [ at least 4 or 5 pancakes, a tall glass of apple juice two pieces of toast and some butter] "w-whoa!...thats a lot of pancakes!" he said jokingly to Spike, eveyone laughed and he picked up the fork and knife "after you finish up, Rarity insisted you head over to her shop as soon as you woke up, just follow the trail and look for a purple house with sign that has some dimonds on it."

Siris chuckled a bit then cut the pancakes then ate a piece "w-WOW! These pancakes are delicious Spike! did you make these!" exclaimed Siris, his eyes agape from the tasty pancake, Spike smiled and looked at him "yea, my own special recipe!" he said with a bit of bravado and puffing his chest, then his mouth puffed up as well then he let forward a small burst of green flame and to Siris's surprise a scroll came out "hey it's a letter from princess Celestia!" she then walked over to the scroll her horn glowed, then used her magic to lift it, unfold and read it "whoa! how did you do that Spike!" asked Siris then he felt a strange sensation come from his chest then up to his throat, he knew a flame was coming up and he tried to restrain it but he failed. a small blue flame bursted forward from his mouth and to everyone's surprise a scroll came out of his flame as well, Twilight was dumbfounded just as Spike was as the scroll rolled on to the floor, Siris immediately covered his mouth, Twilight then walked over with a bit of confusion, her horn, still glowing, she picked it up with magic as well and began reading it "it's another letter from princess celestia...how did this happen?" she wondered curiously "the first one is asking about you Siris..." she said "and this one says..." she continued but stopped "I can't read it!...it's in some weird language" Twilight turns to the scroll to them and Siris sees that it's in his language, English "hey It's in my language! It says "Dear Twilight, my faithful pupil, I have read your message sent yesterday, and I would be interested in meet this "human" and meet him in person, I am sending a chariot in a day's time to pick you all up and to Canterlot for an audience with this "human" yours truly, Celestia" huh…it's from the Princess, she sound really regal!" Siris said with Surprise and excitement, Spike walks over to him and picked up his finished tray of food "heck yea! She's the co-ruler of all of Equestria and really, REALLY important!" he exclaimed, Twilight then walked over and added on the importance of meeting her "And it's important you act on your best when we meet her! I want you to make a good impression on her…Oh! I'm so excited I can't wait to see her again" she said with giddiness, Siris sat up and took a smell of his clothes "oh Sweet mother-" Siris plugged his nose and smelt the stench of his four day old clothes he wore in bed "um…Twilight is there somewhere I can get cleaned up?" he asked looking around "well of course! You can use Spike's…hm" as Twilight spoke she noticed he was much bigger than Spike and knew he wouldn't fit in Spike's small washing tub "…hm…" she began thinking to herself and Siris shifts up out of the blankets and turns to them; then put's his feet on the floor '_the floor is kinda warm to the touch'_ he thought to himself curiously "so can I go find some shower or whatever you have for cleaning yourself?" Twilight popped out of her thinking to answer him and remembered that she has one to clean herself with "Yea, just head upstairs and you'll see a wood door near a tall stack of red books, the washroom is in there" she said. Siris turns towards the door of his room and Spike followed him "hey Twilight, do you mind if I show him around Ponyville?" Spike asked her, Twilight shrugged and smiled "sure! It'd be great for him to get to know the ponies around here, just let him wash up first" she said walking out the door with them. Twilight then walked over and grabbed a green satchel by the door and opened it up and walked with it over to a table, Siris and Spike preceded to the then walk upstairs as she began putting something into it. "So….what are some of the sights here in…um, pony…ville?" Siris asked Spike as they walked upstairs, Spike looks at Siris with glee filled eyes "oh there's tons of sights here in ponyville! First we're going to stop at carousel boutique, it's where Rarity lives, she said that she had made a new line of clothes today, so we're going there first, _next_ we're going to head over to Sweet apple acres, home to ponyville's largest apple farm and to Applejack and her family, then, we're going to fluttershy's home, she lives near the Everfree forest, and I'm sure she'll enjoy the company, but….try not to be too forward, cause she's-" Siris still listening interrupts "shy? I'm guessing" he said smiling, Spike nodded and continued his riveting information about Twilight's friends and their homes "right, and then…there Rainbow dash…" Siris looked at Spike with starry eyes "you mean the one with all those colors in her hair and…err…tail? Man, she's something .continued "yea…rainbow dash is fierce, she dreams of one day joining the thunder bolts, the greatest and fastest fliers in all of Equestria…but we can't finish a tour of Ponyville without stopping by Pinkie's place, "SugarCube Corner" it's a candy shop but she also makes cakes, and other sweet foods" when Spike said Sweet, it made him cringe at the word, Siris isn't the kind person with a big sweet tooth and if it weren't for his mother, he may not have had one at all. Siris looked at spike smiling impatiently, and Spike looked at him curiously "what?" he asked, Siris then pointed to an open door to a bathtub and shower and he raised his eye brow smiling bigger and looking happier, Spike noticed and jumped "what…we're already here?" he said confuzzled "yep…been here bout' 4 minutes" Siris replied starting to chuckle a bit then giving Spike a small noogie and walking in "I'll be out in a minute kay?" he asked Spike, he nodded in response and Siris closed the door. Inside the bathroom was a bathtub and shower with a rather wide shower head and had what seemed to be, a couple of hair care products sitting near the edge of the tub's flat rim '_hm…looks similar to a bathtub and shower back where I live, sept' it's pearly white and shiny and __NOT __rusty and old"_ Siris thought to himself smiling at the new looking tub. he then walked up to the shower and turned the left knob, the water was cold, then he turn the right knob and it was hot, Siris then turned them both inward and the shower water warmed up just right, he then removed his old and smelly clothing and walked up to the shower and stepped in, and as the water lightly rained on him he felt relief from the warm water and he thought to himself as he raised his hands up to the water it, puddling in his cupped palm and the excess falling through his fingers "_it feels…real…if this really is a dream…this is one heck of one, because I'm starting to doubt if this is really a dream at all" _he pondered deeply whether the feelings, the people or "ponies" he was talking to were just a dream and a figment of his wild imagination, or a figment of reality. Siris, after about ten minutes in the shower turns the knobs and the water turns off, he stepped out of the shower with a light chill of the slightly cooler air blowing through and past his body, he looked around and then it hit him "I have no clothes!" he said to himself lightly, when he heard a knock on the door "who is it?" he asked "it's me, Twilight" and without a second thought she opens the door and Siris, panicking, turns away from her and grabs the light purple shower curtain, ripping them off their ringlets holding them up "T-twilight! C-c-close the door!" Siris said with embarrassment holding the curtain close to himself, Twilight blinks with confusion at first and walks back out of the room, closing the door behind "sorry, I forgot you don't like being fully exposed around girls" she said smiling and giggling lightly walking out, Siris a little more calm puts down the curtain and lays it on the tub's side "whew!..._waaay_ too close.…" he said, wiping away the nervous sweat "o-oh man!...I forgot I still don't have any clothes!" he continued, saying it out loud looking at his dirty clothes then from behind the door Siris heard Twilight's voice call to him "Hey um, Siris….Rarity wanted me to give you these" as she spoke, the door opened slightly and another paper bag floated in with purple energy around it. After it floated in it sat next to the tub and the purple magic energy faded "she said she needed you to try them to see how they fit…um…also. Sorry for intruding, I'm not used to having a human around, it's still kinda new for me" she said with a sincere tone, Siris felt embarrassed to have been so rude despite her intrusion and the feeling that he was intruding began to grow stronger "I'm sorry for being brash with how I reacted…you just surprised me, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did" he said trying to apologize as much he could, Twilight giggled from behind the door "it's ok! You have boundaries we don't have so I'll just have to learn as for the time you're here!* she said with a hint of humor and somewhat seriousness, Siris smiled and even though she could not see it, he nodded and spoke as he lifted clothes with adequate stitching with an occasional string out of place and it had no back pockets but it did have front pockets but it was weaved equally as fine as his world's pants were, he looked at them and he walked over and compared Sizes "it's a perfect match…whoever this "Rarity" pony or…whatever she is…she must be good with clothes" he then looked down into the bag and found four pairs of white socks, and they looked like they would fit, he also found a shirt and thin blue scarf, the shirt, stitched somewhat better than the pants and when he lifted those things he saw a single pair of boxers colored light green but lacked any features like a front patch, for sudden emergencies and a stretchy rim on the top but had a green string looping around it "hm…she's starting creep me out with all this stuff…it's REALLY similar to what I wear…wait…how'd she know I wear boxers?" he asked himself but didn't think too much about it, he had clothes, that all that mattered.

[10 MINUTES LATER]

Siris stepped out of the bathroom with his new clothes on, he looked cleaner and the clothes he tried on fit perfectly and tossed the Scarf on his shoulder, seeing he was still a bit too warm to wear. He then stepped out of the bathroom and looked round and saw his worn shoes sitting near a stack of books, he walked over curiously and picked them up and found a wooden chair and he walked over and sat down and put his shoes on, slipping one sock on the other foot then slipped on his shoes, a still comfortable fit and he stood up looking around once more "huh…wonder where spike went to, and Twilight…" he then proceeded to walk over to and down the stairs to the ground level and he saw Spike and Twilight, Spike holding a green satchel open and multiple items being put within it, Twilight levitating the items and Spike holding the bag turned and smiled at Siris "hey! Your looking better, how do you feel?" Twilight asked, he nodded smiling back "I feel great! I feel better than I have ever felt before! Thanks for letting me get cleaned up and thanks for the clothes! I was afraid I was going have to put on week old clothes" he said chuckling and walking over to them "it's no problem and to get you going on your exploration, I'm giving you a few items before you go" said Twilight as she walked over to him levitating the bag with her to him, Siris grabbed hold of the bag and looked inside "I gave you, 100 bits, an apple, a book about Equestria and a foal's book for Equestria language a canteen for water, it's already filled if you're wondering and something from me to you, I think you'll find more use hopefully" Twilight puts her hand in the bag and pulls out a small multi-tool with a small corkscrew, a filer, a tiny pair of scissors, and a small knife, Twilight then walks over and puts it in his hand "you should keep it on you, just in case" she said, Siris nodded and put it in his left front pocket and walked over to Spike Excitedly "well…you ready Spike? I am totally ready to explore!" he said with excitement "oh heck yea! I am totally ready! Let's get going!" Spike replied with equal excitement jumping up to high five him, Siris smiles and kneeled down slight and high fived him back "alright! Then let's get going!" Spike almost jumping again with excitement rushes over to the door and Siris with him grabs hold of the knob and opens the door and with it, they open the gateway to the adventures and discoveries ahead.

[Meanwhile in an unknown place or realm]

"_One gate has been sundered….and the boy is still oblivious to what he and his friends have done~….heheheheheeeeeh! This will be all the easier to bend them to my advantage…"_

[Back at Twilight's home]

Siris and Spike having opened the door but not yet opened it stop "w-whoa….do you feel that Spike?" said Siris feeling the sensation of being light-headed and a bad feeling with his dizziness, Spike felt the same and grabbed his head "y-yea…I feel…weird…." As they said that though; the sudden symptoms they felt disappeared as quickly as they appeared, Spike looked at Siris and him to Spike, they shrugged and took a step outside.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

This chapter is _waaaay waaaay! _Overdue, here it is; my work recovered from what I thought was total oblivion destined to crush me and stop me from continuing this great story…to you my fellow Bronies and Pegasister and readers, I am back AND I AM READY TO WRITE! …FOR ALL OF YOU!

And….as I always say to everyone…. _**ONWARD! DESTINY AWAITS!**_


	7. Chapter 6

My little pony: **Equestria Beckoning**

Chapter 6: _A big welcome to Equestria!_

"Changes are an inevitable factor in life, when they happen, all you can do is go with its ever-flowing rhythm of life, from one dance, to the next, some like a ballet, others of a little Spice 'n Tango, and sometimes, on an occasion a small slow dance or two"

He had finally make his movement forward to freedom in one single step, he was outside, in the world beyond the closed walls of a building he had been in, although he was free it was not so simple and already he was in store for a surprise; he took another few more steps and walked into a bright light which shined down from a bright source of Sun that blinded his unfocused eyes, Siris stood his eyes to the intense sunlight squinting and brought his arm up to block it 'It almost burns it's so bright, have I really been asleep that long? Or…out of it that long?...I mean…that is just way too bright' Spike who was focused on heading to town turned his attention from the path to town and at Siris, waving his arm and hand motioning 'come on' or 'hurry up'. Siris's eyes, which had been in prolonged darkness for many days in both the deep sleep and first conscious days outside the hospital of which he had only seen the sun when it had dimmed or gone down completely; he struggled to process the glare that the sun emitted, but, slowly his eyes came into focus and from completely blurred to a more clear and defining sight. As he looked down from the blinding sun he looked around and his eyes came into focus and he saw The baby dragon tapping his foot impatiently only a few feet away on a dirt path leading down a pathway into town "come on, let's give you the tour of ponyville already" he said beginning to walk from Twilight's Tree Library home and on a dirt path into town; Siris nodded and stepped forward slowly and power walked to him, next to Spike, walking down the path. His expression was a gentle and detached smile and he placed his hands resting behind his head and he sighed peacefully "so what's it like where you live? How's living in a City back on your earth?" Spike asked looking up at his calm friend who then looked down at him, he replied casually "it's alright…" he raised a brow at Siris "just alright?"

he questioned pressing for more information, Siris chuckled "yea…it's nothing special, it's got crime, grime, pollution in the air and streets and it's bustling almost everywhere, anytime with people just continuing with their lives, I can't say it as If I know, but it could be like your cities here" he replied to Spike more in depth than before, it was intriguing to Spike as to the life his new friend had lived previously before coming to this land he called home. Ponyville didn't see much in the way of Crime or Pollution; the waters around ponyville were clear, clean and drinkable right from the source, its trees and lands full of life and with little deforestation if not any deforestation of notability "really? Wow that sounds Exciting; you must have a cool life there" he continued with an inferred questioning tone "nah…not really Spike, I've got a sister, I care for her, and before I came here I usually tended to just walk about the park that was just down the street when I could, as for action" he pausing "I tended to keep my nose clean and avoid the bad things around my neighborhood, but it still always finds me" he sighed, Spike looked at him with interest to what he meant, "you mean the bad stuff or the good?" Spike inquired with confusion "in honesty…it was the bad mostly, bad and sometimes dangerous groups we called gangs, roam around and through my neighborhood, I tend to move across the street or avoid them when I seem 'em comin' but it doesn't always work"

Spike was more deeply interested now than ever, and he asked "so what happens when it doesn't work do fight em' you know give 'em a little one-two?" he smiled adventurously, jabbing lightly forward with the one two, Siris sighed "I tend to run and run fast…they carry some deadly items, such as knifes or a gun, which uses metal projectiles called 'bullets' most of the time, they shoot faster than you can blink…just a single sound and you know something is going to be hurt and it's 'bang'… " his answer astonished him greatly "w-whoa really!? That's scary, I don't think I could stand living in a place like that…" the baby dragon responded rather meekly and still a surprised look on his face, Siris looked at him "it's alright Spike, I would think so considering how peaceful it is here, do you guys have ANY crime here? Like ya'know…robbery and err…" he paused and thought about his next words carefully thinking murder might not happen too often if not at all there, so he used another crime "vandalism and that type of stuff?" he continued, Spike shrugged "not really, it's usually kinda quiet around here most of the time but not always," Siris nodded, one curiosity and question answered, and with that they looked back to the path to the town's mane Square.

[Nearing town square]

He was on his way with Spike into town and the feeling of yet another curiosity hit Siris, it being as to what and where he was and the land he treaded and passed through once or twice for some time without notice of what's around, and as they walked he sated the curiosity and observed the natural scenery around him such as trees, plant, and animal life. although it felt like the longest of time had passed, in real time, only two minutes had past as he followed Spike on the dirt pathway, and Spike once quiet, was now talking about things he and the other ponies of this town have done in the past few days, what's happened in the latest news

then to things he does when he has time to spare and Siris, still trying to process all of the wonderful scenery harmlessly tuned him out and continued to observe, he looked around and he saw great blossoming, deep green trees that looked not in the smallest bit unhealthy nor stunted in growth, supporting many MANY healthy leaves that would sometimes gently be blown from its tree and land on the grass, and he looked up at the sky and he saw clouds he could only dream of and even then, to him it was beyond that 'there're so fluffy….like cotton balls and delicate silky kinda veils, it reminds of some fantasy imagination land, it's amazing! I could have never dreamed of THIS beautiful land…this place….it's like a paradise of beauty and wonder that just doesn't end…granting the colorful talking ponies are still a bit off-putting but…still…this is a wonder filled place, I can just imagine what kinds of adventure I could have when I'm here! Just like those books and stories"

He thought in a faraway state of mind, still gazing at the light and peaceful skies "hey….HEY!" called a young voice, he broke out of his trance abruptly and looked around, then down and noticed the voice belonged to Spike, waving his hand up at him, trying for his attention "hm? What?" he asked confused and detached by the world around him, Spike was looking at him curiously "what's up? You seem kinda distracted " he said in an inquisitive tone and look, Siris nodded in response "just…taking in the great Scenery" then proceeded to walk with Spike to town. Although he had learn so much in his little time in this mysterious and grand world, many Questions still plagued his mind, the faint notion that he could still be sleeping, he could possibly be dead or in some type of coma was still on his mind, but among the many thoughts he had, they were faint and not entirely on his mind, when some things more immediate arose. Siris looked at Spike and tapped his shoulder speaking with a nervous tone "hey...spike" Spike turned his head to his friend that looked somewhat uneasy or nervous "hm? What's up?" he responded, stopping to look and answer his incoming question "do you think they'll be afraid of me? You know like they'll shun or cower away from me?" he asked with a concerned tone, Spike smiled and chuckled a bit at his friend's reasonable anxiety.

"I don't think they'll be that shocked or scared…of course they'll be a little wary of you at first I guess, but I'm sure once they get to know you like me and Twilight have, they'll warm up to you in no time, I'm sure! Come on…ponyville's just a few more steps ahead" he responded pointing one of his claws to a town center only a few more yards ahead, as Siris saw this, his heart began to speed and his mind racing, then, step after a few slow and agonizing little steps later, in a minute perhaps even seconds, they were there, right in the mouth of the town Square of which he rushed through without much observation on his way from the hospital to get Spike on HIS way to recovery. He decided to look around and to his surprise, saw many wonderfully colored and diversely built structures that sparked the feeling of medieval era but with a modern highlight, some two stories or even three, other were one story but were wide and varied in color and sale some only being homes of which had décor that was warm and welcoming, no one building was the same, but along with the many buildings there were street stalls that sold ether produce and other edibles, then to drinks and tonics or trinkets and other keepsakes, the ponies that made their way about the town were equally as varied and differed in color not by race but by actual color, one pony was sky blue with an orange and rather fluffy mane that looked of an eighties hair style, another was forest green in coat and had a purple mane with sky blue streaks free flowing in style. but they also varied in physical characteristics too "hey…Spike….why are some of them flying like Rainbowdash?" he asked quietly somewhat frozen by unease "well, here in Equestria as you have seen, there are three types of ponies, the pegasi, are flying ponies, most of them live in Cloudsdale, home of the pegasi, then there are Unicorns" he explained as he first pointed to a winged pony who was looked commonly built as the others did, he was tarnish copper color with a short spiky dark orange mane, then to another pony that was tan colored and very light brown colored mane that was decently long and slicked back, this pony had no wings but had a decently long rounded horn in the middle of its forehead "that one is a unicorn, like Twilight, they use magic also and th-" he continued then moved his claw only to bump it into a vibrant pink coated pony's side and it turned around quickly "oh! Sorry Pinkie pie!" she turned around as she hummed an upbeat tune "this is the last one…earth pony, or just your average non-flying, non-magic using pony" Spike said raising his claw in a showing manner then lowering it.

Pinkie pie had a smirk on her face like she always did and replied joyfully "oh hey there Spiky!, hey there Siris...wait….Siris?" she said confusing herself and Siris in the process, he suddenly felt himself being lifted up and squeezed with great strength "w-WHAH!?" he said with surprise and pressure being applied ferociously as he noticed Pinkie pie was his captor. The pink pony then began shaking him aggressively side-to-side "oh it's so GREAT to see you here, up and about in town! And since you two are here, you should definitely head to SugarCube corner! I'll whip something nice and sweet up for you two on me!" she said happily, still holding and shaking Siris in a death grip, making him dizzy and in reply he was nauseously only making noises and small sounds "that's nice of you Pinkie pie but we have to head to Rarity's right now, but we'll stop by as soon as we can" Spike explained, Pinkie pie nodded somewhat and put Siris down "heheeeeh….spin round' an round…loopy loopy….h-heh…" he babbled completely dizzy and idiotically, Pinkie walked up with a straight face and slapped him in his right cheek to snap him out of his trance, Siris stopped teetering and shook his face as he placed his right hand on his right cheek and Spike quietly giggled "h-huh?...y-yea…lets…let's get going spike" he said still somewhat dazed as to what happened, seeming not to remember Pinkie pie slapping some sense back into him "your welcome!" Pinkie pie said cheerfully, then hopped away like a person on small springs and continued to hum her happy and cheerful tune. He looked down at Spike with confusion "what just…happened? I feel like my insides were put in a vice grip and tightened"

Spike looked at him and sighed "seems pinkie gave you a 'Special' new friend hug, I got one once when I came to Ponyville for the first time…it still gives me nightmares…" he explained as he shiveringly rubbed his shoulders a little, Siris gave a gesturing agreement at Spike then looked back at the Town square, and noticed that all the ponies that had been busy walking or flying about their business before, were all staring at him with blank and for some, a shocked glare, he looked at them and his worst dread had become real at that moment, rejection by the populaces there, when a young filly with a light yellow coat and a brilliant amaranth colored fluffy mane walked up to him "hey! It's you" she said her tone quite young, relative to a small girl reminiscent of May's age or younger, he noticed that she had an accent identical to Applejack's "uh, nice to meet you…eh, filly kid… name's 'Siris' " he explained slowly to the filly she looked at him with a big smile and big eyes as she talked "yep I know, mah' sister told me all about yah, after all I was the one who found you after all" she explained. Siris looked with a bit of interest and smirked slightly at the ponies, but they still stood or fluttered there looking at him "what's with the other ponies, filly kid?"

"name's Applebloom mister, ah'm Applejack's little sister and big Macintosh is mah big brother, I'm sure you know 'em already" she answered looking back at the frozen ponies "you scared em' when mah sister n' Twilight brought yeh to the hospital, you kept drippin' this weird red stuff all over the place…" Siris eased back slightly, he reached around his back and felt his back softly to the injury, some of the ponies gasped very slightly and he could see it in their eyes, they were unsure or uneasy with something about him, Spike saw him struggling to communicate with them and he walked over, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the center of the Square and Applebloom followed them, and walked up to Spike then they whispered and deliberated over something or some plan obviously something that couldn't fail, then looked back at the ponies "hey everypony! Since ya'll are a little shy, I'd though I take this time to say that I'd like ya'll to meet our new friend, 'Siris' he's a real nice fella an really good to boot and new to Equestria" they said speaking back and forth looking at him with smiles on their faces "I want you to introduce yer' self Siris" they both said vigorously with Applebloom finishing it, he looked around at them, then turned crowd shy and froze, they looked at each other than to him "well come on! Tell'em about yer' self!" applebloom said walking behind him and pushing him forward with her head, he didn't struggle against her and he stumbled forward as she pushed and looked up in front of a large crowd. Siris wasn't normally shy, but collective and didn't back down from a fight unless he needed, nor intentionally ignores people, but one thing that got to him was speaking to crowds and the apprehension only grew due to his anxiety, that if he said something with the wrong tone or the wrong way, that they would distress and he could be branded as something undesirable or he would cause someone to get hurt. He continued looking around at the crowd and worked up enough resolution to take a step back and make a quieted response "I-I…I um don't want to worry you or anything like that...but I um…am terrible at speeches" he slowly started to walk back and he turned red and tried to play it off trying to cool down the nervousness, Spike and Applebloom were a bit taken back and disappointed to see he couldn't familiarize himself to the ponies of Ponyville, he stepped and turned back down the path sullenly with a defeated look in his face and began walking away, feeling like a coward.

The steps he took felt like stone bricks growing in weight every time he took another step, but then something happened, and he felt something touch his shoulder "I-it's ok…please don't go away…" said a female voice from behind, Siris turned around slowly trying to mask the shameful look and saw a melon green Pegasus with a light pink mane fluttering near him then he saw another come, this one was light brown and had a dark purple mane and straight top cut mane, he was male "back there, were you hurt or something?" He asked, Siris dumbfounded beyond words looked at them and blinked "u-um? O-oh yea….I was, Spike saved me and i-…." he stopped mid-sentence, gaining sudden realization "you're…not nervous about me? I would think something like myself would shock the daylights out of you" he wondered his cheek's red color fading, the melon colored and brown maned Pegasus smiled honestly "well…at first we were kinda shocked and a bit afraid of something dangerous or you coulda been really hurt…but you seem alright to us…if I would speak for us as a whole, we'd say that we're sorry for how we reacted" she said with the others nodding lightly in agreement to her statement, their anxiety slowly draining away, the rest slowly began to walk over to him and slowly but surely they all circled around him becoming more and more curious and less and less hesitant and drawn-back. Spike and Applebloom looked at each other with surprised turn-around success and spoke joyously in triumph "we did it! They're not afraid of him anymore!" and they high-five each other smiling brightly at their success "so what are you exactly? Some kinda of pony or some kinda animal?" asked a somewhat bulky Earthpony white in coat and black kept but natural mane "um…well no…I'm what you call a "human" I'm from earth" some of them looked at him with increased or increasing curiosity "what's earth? Is it a place with only Humans or…some other kind of earth pony and humans?" asked a purple Pegasus with light green mane, he turned and gestured his head 'no' "you see I'm more than obviously not from Equestria, I am from a PLANET named earth, it's a large rocky sphere among the stars, like your land, it is on a planet" they looked at him with surprise and looked amongst each other.

"so…you're like an alien?" asked the purple Pegasus, he looked down for a second thinking on it "I…I think you could be right, I guess you could call me an alien" he answered chuckling at his own answer, all the younger colts and fillies gasped and a few words would be notable as one said "cool!" another "that's so awesome!" and another "he seems like a nice alien" yet another "does he have antenna?" Siris chuckled and any feeling of inhibition or fear faded and was replaced with a sense of delight and comfort, he had made friends with some of the ponies of Ponyville and truly felt like he can blend with the locals, Spike and Applebloom were so Excited for him and themselves that they had lost track of time "oh my stars! I'm so late fer' school! Miss Cheerilee is gunna be furious!" she said worriedly, Spike looked at the time as well and noticed an hour passed "oh man! We were supposed to be at Rarity's an hour ago!" Spike said panicking, he rushed over and waved goodbye to Applebloom as she darted off to school and him into the growing crowd of ponies, he shoved and inched his way into the center "to be quite honest I've never really heard of any famous ponies…daring doo?...nope, e-ever…" he listened to a question "we can but it's better to stand on two legs…" he decided to ask his own question a bit hushed "ever hear of Charlie h-…um, never mind" he continued, talking to multiple ponies at once, Spike walked and jumped up to get his attention "h-hey! Siris! We're SUPER late to Rarity's we gotta go!" he exclaimed with worry, Siris heard and noticed him jumping and searched around and looked at the town's clock "holy crap! Your right!" he returned his attention back to the crowd "U-umm…Sorry every...um, pony! I'm late getting somewhere important but I'll be around I promise!" he said, some of the pony let out sad moans but nod and agree happily still, they opened through and let him and Spike through and when they got out of the circle of ponies they made a dash for Rarity's.

[Three minutes later]

Siris stayed lax in his pace for Spike to guide him through town and to Rarity's shop, even so for his size Spike ran with tons of speed and after two minutes him and Spike were out of steam and panted and took deep fatigued breaths and they looked around while in the middle and Spike took notice of Familiar buildings and guided him a clearing of building and the arrived at a purple building and Siris walked up to it and tried to read a sign hanging a few feet up "the….I can't read it!...gah, I hate this language difference… hey Spike…do you know what it says?" he asked

"it's the "Carousel Boutique" home to Equestria's greatest and…most beautiful fashion designer "Rarity"…" he said sighing dreamily, Siris saw this and he snickered smiling "hehe…you like her?" he asked teasingly "N-no! She's just friend!" he said blushing, Siris smirked then rolled his eyes "I believe you…now come on Spike, I want to formally meet her and maybe get to know her better" Spike nodded then walked up and knocking on the door, for one second there was no answer then after a few seconds, Spike put his ear to the door and he heard something approaching "I think Rarity's coming!," a moment later the door exploded open and Spike is immediately slammed and imprinted into the side of the shop and hidden by the door, Rarity in flames of anger "YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HERE…AN HOUR AGO!" she Exclaimed furiously huffing, walking over to him and Grabbing him by the ear and pulled him inside the shop "d'ow ow ow OW! Come on that hurts!" he ranted in pain as she pulled him into the back room where her home and area of work were "ow! Rarity! I though you wanted something less…Painful" he said as she let go of his ear, Rarity huffed and turned around more composed " I have been waiting ages for both of you to…uuuh" she looked around curiously "…where's Spikey Wikey?" she asked, When Siris heard Spike's nick name he could barely contain his laughter "Spikey Wikey? That's hilarious!...hehehe now I have something to blackmail him with~…" he thought teasingly "what?...it is a good name for such a cute baby dragon!" she said making it worse in his defense, Siris tried very hard to contain his laughter, so hard he thought'd he Explode if he heard anything funnier. Spike walked back in with bits and pieces of wall embedded into his scales, smiled at them "hey Rarity" he said dazedly "hey there…Spikey…Wikey" Siris said unable to hold back his laughter, he then burst out in an uncontrollable fit of laughing, Spike looked at him red cheeked and crossed his arms and looked away, he laughed for a bit and slowly the laughing died down to a giggle then slowly he calmed himself and regained his composure, he turned around somewhat red faced and walked up to Spike and put his hand on his shoulder "it's ok…it's good to have a laugh every once and a while…I didn't mean anything by it, you're still my little bro" he explained kindly, Spike looked up and smiled lightly "really?" he asked, Siris nodded and turned to Rarity who was overcome with Emotion and was crying and blowing her nose "it's sooo beautiful!...you forgive…like true siblings do!…whahahaa!" Rarity burst into a crying fit and all Siris could do, is look extremely confused as she did Spike walked up and tried to get her attention "h-hey...Rarity…didn't you ask us to come here for something?" he asked intuitively, Rarity's crying slowed to a complete stop and she picked herself up "o-oh yea!...come with me, I want to show you something that is absolutely extraordinary" she then turned and walked toward a door near the Store doorway and left it open, Spike looked at Siris and him to Spike, they both shrugged and walked over to the door and entered. They both took a step through the door and walked into a room filled with clutter, as soon as they took a step Spike tripped over fabric and pulled Siris down with him, both of them became entangled in a web of strings and fabric strips, the strong unbreakable web captured them unable to move for it had them unable to move from the impossibly and hopelessly entangled fabric "...it...I can't move!" Siris said panicking fiercely and Spike struggled as well "it's like I'm glued to the spot, what is this!?" he said panicking and struggling as well, Rarity walked up to them both with an unimpressed expression on her face and she grabbed hold of a two strings and pulled, Siris and Spike twirled around very fast and when they stopped spinning they were free of their imprisonments and back on their feet, grabbing their heads in nausea "uuuh….my head's spinning " they both said as they shook their heads and regained clarity once more, Rarity was standing there, waiting for them to recollect themselves "now, ahem…I would like you to see what I made…I'll give you a hint…it's going to be the newest and most exotic Fashion line in all of Equestria" she explained as she walked over to a curtain "aw cool Rarity I'm so happy for you!" Spike said with enthusiasm "hm…can we see it" Siris said thoughtlessly, "well of course dear!" she replied with an small undertone of irritation and excitement, she lifted up and removed the curtain and showed what lay behind it. She showed what laid behind the curtain to be, were 5 humanoid shaped mannequins lined up wearing what seemed to be human clothes, Siris walked up to the first one closest to him and he looked at it, the first one, wore a pair of dark blue jeans with small decorative sewn patterns on the pockets and back pockets with a pocket watch hanging out of it slightly and a set of what seemed to be dark green boots and wore a green turtle necked shirt with a green scarf on the neck "what's this!?" Siris exclaimed with surprise and Excitement "it's a new line of Fashion, just for you! I call this one…(changing Seasons) " she said with grandeur in her tone, Spike walked up next to him, both their mouths agape with large smiles "wow Rarity this is amazing!" they said in-sync "this…is…is flawless! Not even a stich is misplaced!?...This is amazing; no…it's a miracle, how'd you do it?" Siris replied with an observant and shocked tone, and Rarity, basking in all the compliments smiled and walked over and looked at them "oh…I have my ways, I'm gifted I suppose…but oh am I glad you like them! I have only made clothing for ponies with the occasional fitting costume or suit for spikey here …I work with what minuscule chances I got to get measurements" she said as if telling a great story, "uhh…Rarity? you came over to Twilight's almost every day until he woke up, every time you'd walk in to his room, and you'd hold and move his arm around and his leg the same way…you're there for at least 7 hours a day" Spike said explanatively towards Rarity, Siris took a step back looking at Rarity with surprise "w-what?...where was my say in all this!?" he said, bewildered by what they had said, Rarity looked at him with a nervous look of guilt "o-oh um…s-sorry dear...I needed to make correct measurements and I saw the opportunity and I took it…but it was worthwhile don't you think?" she asked, trotting leisurely near him and smiling harmlessly, it took him only a few seconds to process the notion and he nodded "I-I guess your right…" he said as he walked to the mannequins looking at the next one "and these clothes are flawless…it doesn't matter, thank you for these, it's very kind of you" he said with gratitude "oh, dear….it's 1600bits for the clothes" Rarity clarified, Siris looked at Spike and asked if the amount was expensive, he agreed, Siris then reach down and put his hand in his satchel and rustled around for the bits Twilight gave him "I am only joshing you dear…it's free of charge…on me this time, consider it a gift for inspiring a new line of fashion" she said winking at him, the two looked at each other with a gaping smiles "r-really!?" they both asked Stunned, Rarity nodded "but of course dear! I'd never think of going back on my word!" she said being generally Defensive but sincere "I believe you" Siris replied, he then looked at the next set of clothes, It's was winter wear, it had three layers of clothes the first with two pockets and displayed each one to show variance, the first was a bulky and light blue jacket fluffed up for warmth, then next layer was normal blue and was a less bulkier jacket the final layer was a somewhat thin long sleeve shirt colored dark blue it had on a thick Scarf with a picture of winter wind blowing lightly sewn in as a design and had on black thermal pants and wore modified pony snow shoes that were originally smaller but was broken down and lengthened to Siris's foot size and wore thick wool mittens and snow hat with the ball on top of it, also made of wool, the sight of this jacket alone made Siris sweat with heat and he smiled "it's perfect for when it's -100 degrees outside" he said Humorously chuckling with Spike, he and Spike then walked over to the next one, it was summer wear, the mannequin wore a shirt that waved from light green to regular green like a summer gale blowing gently from a warm and sunny beach, it also wore dark green shorts that had a multitude of pockets for summer versatility and had a light yellow brimmed hat to block the summer's blazing heat and decrease the chances for sunburn, it also had on sunglasses just big enough to cover his eyes and a little more and for footwear it had somewhat thin soft-green shoes made for maneuverability " I've never had actual summer clothes, this is awesome!" Siris exclaimed with excitement examining it "why not?" Spike asked, he turned to Spike and explained "well…do you know what cities are?" he asked "well sure, there's Manehattan it's a pretty big city, there's also Fillydephia too" Spike explained "well…it's sorta like them, but imagine it, just a little bigger and maybe more smog and you've got my home city "New York" it's a little dingy and crime isn't exactly at an all-time low and…we don't have the money to go to the beach and May is already in poor health…I don't want her getting anymore sick…or sunburned than she needs to be" he said, describing it to Spike in detail of his situation and of his home a bit more, he nodded "wow…then do you do for fun?" he asked inquisitively, Siris shrugged "nothing much…I just…um…" Siris froze by hid Question 'what did I do for fun?...wow…now that I think about it….I've never really had much fun until that one kid came and brought his nice friends…I suppose…I should try and enjoy myself while I'm here I guess…aww….how is May doing I hope she isn't hurt, or's been mugged, or she's…" He shudders unable to even think of the possibility of "that" befalling her "w-well…let's take a look at the next one Spike" he sounded with a hint of nervousness, Spike looked at him with minor suspicion but nothing more and they walked to the next one, he saw it and blinked in surprise, the mannequin wore the same clothes he had first come to Equestria in "this one…you remade my clothes?" he asked, turning to Rarity whom had started sketching and walked over to him and handed him then end part of some measuring tape and started to measure his legs, his arms and belly then his head and ran back to sketch, having him hold it again from the floor down "please be a dear and hold that please, I need to get proper measurements of your height, and now that your awake, I SHANT pass up this opportunity!" she said determinedly, he blinked and looked at Spike and he shrugged "I've got some time I suppose…" he thought heaving a relaxed sigh.

[One hour later]

By the time they were done, Siris was wrapped in measuring tape and Rarity's mane was in a mess and Spike fell asleep on a gathering of fluffy feathers snoring and drooling lightly "R-rarity!...my arm are dying!" Siris lamented, his arms and leg quivering from fatigue "I almost have it! Just a little more" Rarity replied with total concentration drawing and sketching with no distraction, he began groaning with strain "can….I…now?" he said slowly lowering his arms and leaning towards falling on the feathers with Spike "all…most...DONE!" Rarity exclaimed with joy looking up and sees him slanting "hehe….yay..." he muttered falling over and accidentally on Spike's stomach "twaa!" Spike Exclaimed with shock, burping out fire and into Siris's face "gahh!" he Exclaimed in pain turning away and grabbing his face and he twist to his knees "S-Siris!" Rarity and Spike exclaimed running over to him quickly "I'm sooo Sorry! Are you ok?" Spike asked worriedly putting his claw near his shoulder, Siris turned away and got up "dear, we need to see how bad it is" Rarity said attempting to put her hooves near him when a voice sounded through his hands "I….I'm" Siris turned around and put down his hands to show "I'm…ok?" he said utterly dumbfounded with only a black splotch on his face "how is this possible? I should have at least a second degree burn on my face, but no….nothing…not even a red spot" he continued, touching his face and gently wipes away the black splotch with surprising ease "gah! things here make no sense!" Rarity and Spike were also dumbfounded "are you OK dear?" asked Rarity as she examined his face as did Spike, when Spike walked up he noticed something that Rarity didn't pick up on "hey look" he said pointing to Siris's face in closer inspection Spike saw the most tiniest of scale-like formations on his skin "you've got scales, like me!" Spike exclaimed with astonishment as he touched his face then Siris's "it feels sorta like mine but softer and not as scaly, cool!" he continued, Siris got up, rubbed his face after spike and rarity's examination and looked around for a mirror and saw one laying on a cluttered table, he walked over and proceeded to pick it up and look at himself. "I don't see anything Spike, what scales are you talking about?" he questioned cautiously looking closer, he touched his face and felt the surface was to some extent, faintly bumpy all across, and not quite visible to the untrained eye "what is this? It feels…just like…" then the thought hit him like a ton of bricks, the notion he had forgotten when he woke up and left Twilight's home two hours ago "it's your blood Spike…I think…I think it could be changing me!" he said in a stunned disbelief, looking at his hands then to Spike looking as if he had done something bad "I'm Sorry, I didn't mean to!" Spike replied in a distressed tone "ha-ha, I don't care Spike! We're like blood brothers! This is so awesome! But…" he said turning to Rarity with concern "will I turn completely into a dragon? And what will happen if I do?" he said with hesitation and worry in his tone "hey…Rarity…you're a unicorn…can't you sense that stuff with your magic or something like that?" he wondered, Rarity thought for a minute, trying to recall any spell she knew to do such a test, then returned her attention back to them "I don't know if I can Siris dear…that's more of Twilight's thing…" she said timidly "but I shall try!" she continued exclaiming not with timidness but with strong confidence and a genuine smile to follow. Rarity walked over to Siris and lowered her horn down to his heart closed her eyes and it's magic began to glow from her horn and slowly bled onto Siris who became somewhat anxious "well dear….I don't know what I see" she explained "then give us details, maybe we can make it out" replied Siris "well, uh…I see a light…it's bright a-and…there's a weird green light next to it…and a mist or fog around them both…it's…really quite hard to explain" she explained to them, Siris looked at Spike with a questioning gaze and he shrugged without answer "tats great um…Rarity!...that's enough for me…you can stop" he looked at her, Rarity lifted up her head and the magic around him and her horn disappeared and he took a deep sigh of relief, Spike walked over soon after, as Rarity walked slightly dizzy back over to her sketch "w-well…I've got good news and bad news dears" said Rarity placing her right hoof on her head "what's the bad news" they both asked her, trying to get the worst out of the way "bad news…is that I have quite a head splitting migraine" she replied "and the good?" asked Spike alone "well…good news…is that I have something that is going to just knock your socks off" she said, excitedly indicating something wonderfully secret or new "hm…what is it?" Spike and Siris both asked impatiently, Rarity merely, instead of revealing it to them inched them to the door "well dears…it wouldn't be so surprising now would it?". Both of them confusedly walked out of the design room with Rarity and back to her store counter and she looked to them both "well…I'm glad to have helped you Rarity…and I also appreciate you helping us too" Siris said gratefully to Rarity, she nodded tiredly and the Duo turned to each other "so…where next!" the human asked "I think we should pay Applejack a visit next" he said pulling out a parchment and marking off something then putting it away in the magic pocket he didn't have, Siris looked curiously for a second but didn't pay much attention to it "well let's get on the trail and going!" he replied eagerly to Spike whom walked up to the store's front door and opened it with his arms open "well….mares first!" he said jokingly, Siris chuckled and ran to the door and grabbed hold Spike and he closed the door behind him, Rarity looked at the hasty pair as they closed it and she sighed happily then blew her frizzy mane up "well…that Siris is quite something else…" and she walked back into her home.

[On the dirt path]

Siris placed Spike on his shoulder and Spike gripped his head and he took a dashing run as he passed through the town Square, some ponies that had just come in before he introduced himself to the town gave him a weird stare but nothing else, preoccupied with their own agenda or chores. He looked around panting and excited still holding Spike on his shoulder "it's that way!" Spike said with an adventurous tone pointing down one of the streets, as if he was a captain of a ship, guiding his ship from dangerous waters or perhaps a knight riding his noble steed on way to a distant and faraway land on some adventure with no compare. Siris nodded and started pacing himself this time but keeping a decent speed as he ran down the street looking up at the ponies in an occasional balcony or window and waving and a "hello" to follow kindly after, most stared at him blankly, some, walked back in, confused to who that waved to him, but one or two waved to him and smiled as he passed by. He stopped at an intersecting dirt path outside the usual town roads and Spike turn his head right "that 'a way!" pointing towards a large red wooden structure in the distance, "al…right Spike….let's get goin'!" Siris said becoming winded from his over excitement but nonetheless he ran down the path with Spike still on his shoulders. Making his way down the path Siris slowly came to a stop, sweating profusely and panting heavily "aw hey! Why'd we stop" Spike wondered looking down at the Tired human he was riding upon, Siris kneeled down and Spike hopped off, he got up and panted with exhaustion "w-well….let's just…stop…running…let's just walk from here" he said breathlessly, fatigued by his running and Sprinting with not to mention Spike and his satchel weighing him down and he got up and turned to his green satchel and looked inside for something and pulled out a green canteen and splashed a bit on his face and he looked up to light blue skies and fluffy clouds and the tall green trees flowing in the cooling wind that blew gently across his face and he let out a sigh of relief and he wiped away his sweat and looked to Spike and pointed his canteen down to him "want a swig?" Siris asked him, Spike nodded and took a hold of the canteen and took a drink and wiped his face then handed him the canteen back to him and he put away the canteen, Spike let out an exhale of satisfaction and they continued to walk a few more feet and they were looking only a few feet from the same red barn Siris saw once before, although, under different circumstances "well we're here!" Spike announced, Siris walks up to the barn then looked around and walked away on the right of it and turned his head looking past it to see large orchid of apple trees and deep green pastures while chicken coups and many animals busy with their daily lives near that same barn, which was positioned near a home that seemed to be of older age, perhaps of an old western suit, the land of which the farm resided was covered in a beautiful grass, blowing to the wind, soft and vibrant green color, the Trees that the apples rested upon were a deep brown color the leaves a deep green swaying softly to the breeze, it spanned decently towards an open valley, He was taken aback by the grandeur of the Farm, he has always thought that many Farms where just fields of yellow, made up of Corn or Wheat, or a ok pasture with few animals "so….where's applejack Spike?" He asked Spike, the baby Dragon was on the other side where a pathway way led down to the apple orchid and waved him over while asking Siris the same; he nodded to Spike and he made his way over from the other side of the barn. They looked down and in the apple orchid was a yellow pony with blonde mane was busy bucking the apple trees with her back hooves causing the tree that was heavy with apples to shake free from the thin stems of the branches and fall into a set of wooden buckets "hey Applejack!" called Spike, Siris walked over slowly and stood next to Spike and the yellow pony stopped kicking the trees and looked over to where Spike and Siris where "oh! Hey there Spike an-" she stopped and looked at Siris "you!" she continued, startled by Siris's presence with him and she trotted up from the orchid and to them "um…who are you again?" Siris asked her "well ah'm Applejack partner…don't you remember me? I was a part of that little get together Twilight had a few days ago?" she questioned confusedly, Siris scratched his head trying to remember from meeting her "hm….I honestly can't really recall it very much…I've been asleep for like four days…my memories are a bit hazy and-" he paused "not to mention those damn Freaky dream" mumbling inaudibly, Applejack looked confused but smiled "yer' something else I'll tell yeh' that…never met a fella like you" Applejack replied, he chuckled with modesty in response "yea…I'm getting that a bit, it's not too shocking anymore thanks to Spike my little bro" he joked, Spike and him chuckled a bit "well look at you two now…you've only been here bout' 5 days and you two are the best of friends ah've ever seen, like you were made to be friends!" she said complimenting them then rubbed Spike's head "well…you can say it that way…or you could say we're blood brothers" Spike said with a blunt tenacity and non-literal fire in his voice, Applejack giggled a bit before patting him on top of his head "oh Spike you've got some imagination there, I know that yah gave him a bit of the red stuff…but that doesn't make yeh kin Spike" Siris coughed a bit and averted himself away slightly "well…that's….not entirely false" he responded, Applejack tilted her head in confusion, Spike and him turned to her and explained, telling her of what really happened that night of the sleepover but leaving out what they both saw and what Siris experienced in the dreams, they told her how he had been feeling under the weather and what happened at Twilight's home that morning with the duplication of the magic scrolls one in the human language and one is average Equestrian language "well…ah'll be a monkey's uncle…it sounds like you've somehow contracted Spike's power or something, by that blood donation that they gave yeh!...pfff…don't it tell y'all about how well our docs know about magic?" she said leaning to them "but…then again, they don't known about no humans ether…ah well…what are you gunna do?" she asked rhetorically, they both shrugged "so what brings you two round here?" she wondered, her gaze somewhat on Siris, although her eyes were on Spike, he could feel her 'true' gaze was on him, as if she was looking at him yet she wasn't "well Applejack, I thought it would be good to show him around town, ya' know get to know the ponies around here…maybe we can help you with something" Spike explained and sounded with offer, He looked at Spike indifferently on the outside but felt a bit different inside 'not even a second opinion? I don't know farm work but hey, I know how tiring It can be, I've seen the movies about how much they work all day in all that heat, the sweat an-…oh well…I guess it's a good way to get into shape I suppose…but hey….it could be fun…hopefully' he though with thin optimism leaning on her answer as Applejack and Spike continued "well that would be great Spike! Ah've got some trees that need buckin' and buckets need carryin'…think you two can handle it?" she said in a teasing manner, Spike smiled at the chance, Siris was far less than excited "oh…boy…" he said unamused, trying to perk himself up with not much enthusiasm for the work, he started lightly patting his cheeks peppingly and shaking his head "well then let's get to it!" he continued trying to sound as excited as Spike. Soon after they finished they all walked down to the apple orchids and next to a good and healthy tree heavy with hefty and vivid apples "alright, Siris you start with this tree and work yerself on up this here line, Spike you over there if you can partner" she pointed to the row of trees left of Siris's row, Spike nodded and walk to his position "alright Applejack, Siris…let's get started!" he jumped up exclaiming with vigor as he ran full force into one of the trees with his head, and surprisingly caused tons of apples to fall from their branches yet pummel him till he was covered in apple, Siris squinted at the sight "alright…." He said cracking his neck and knuckles get fired up "lets. GO!" he exploded with fiery determination and he dashed with admirably fast speed; he grunted ramming into the tree, recoiling for the force of his charge causing him to fall onto his back, but successfully causing the tree to shake strongly and the apples to fall, he jumped back to avoid the wrath of the tree's apples and let them fall naturally into the wooden bucket "alright you're getting it!" Applejack exclaimed proudly and she walked up to her row of trees, bucking one of them and causing all the apples on the one tree to fall straight in her bucket and she smiled at Siris with a competitively cocky grin "oh-ho!...it's on!" he replied fierily to her looking by, walking over, picking up the bucket and placing it under the next tree, he walked back then ran at it but this time he kick it furiously the force caused the apples on that tree to all fall into his bucket, then gave her the same grin "if it's a competition yer looking for….you sure found one!" she said bucking two trees in a whipping motion of her hooves and the both fell cleanly into the bucket, she twirled around "hehe! Yer turn partner" and Siris looked around his surroundings, to his left; Spike was making an attempt at knocking apples down, to some avail Spike did. he wiped away the sweat on his brow and continued to walk to the next tree, looked at it, then to applejack "hey…do you have some long rope?" he asked, Applejack looked curiously at him wondering what he needed something as that for apple bucking or shaking "well 'course I do, did you need some?" she wondered, he nodded looking around at the trees 'yea….maybe I can use it to tie the trees together or something, then when that's done, I can shake em' all down at once…if I do that I do that, we'll be done in no time! Man I am a genius…and I'll win the contest to boot. Hehe' he thought, jokingly snickering with an evil tone, Applejack nodded trotted off to grab some rope and he walked over to Spike cover in scratches, bruises, and apples "I think…you should take a break" he said, Spike got up and brushed himself off "ehh….yea I think so too….guess I'm not the apple bucking kind" he said with a light chuckle and a intent look "so what do you plan on doing with a long rope?" he continued, Siris placed his right hand on his chin with a bright smile "you'll see Spike…" he replied, walking over to his current tree. Applejack came back a minute later with ropes on her back "al'right here you are…what do you need em' fer?" she asked curiously, Siris walked over grabbed the long rope off of her back and walked over to his tree and toss an end of the rope around the thickest branch doing the same thing to at least 6 or 7 trees finishing up by tossing it through the last one and holding the other end of the rope, Applejack and Spike looked at him with a bit of Surprise to his idea "alright…here I go!" Siris pulls the rope back and forth and the trees with rope began to shake lightly, but yet, no apples fell, he didn't have enough strength to get the apple to fall from the trees even though the apple were of decent size, he couldn't get them to sway enough to get them to fall, even though he half-noticed this he kept trying to pull on the branches talking in-between breaths from fatigue "aw….come on!...this was…..so much better when…..I thought it out" Applejack chuckled a bit then walked over to him Spike walking with her "need a helping hoove there Sugarcube?" He looked at her sweating quite a bit and paused a bit "u-um….sure! I'd love the help before I accidentally tear my arms off" he chuckled playing it off and turned to the side, Applejack and Spike walked over then took hold of the rope and Siris took hold of the rest of the rope left "al'right let's do this…on three everypony, and….one…..two...…..THREE!" and they all gave a large tug on the rope and the tree swayed notably and got those apples to fall and with three more strong tugs, they made most of the tree's apples to fall down and into the bucket "al'right! Good job you two…lets go get these here apples an take them to big Mac, he'll sort out the good an bad ones" she explained, walking over and picking up two bucket full of apples connected by a shaped carrying pole and she squatted then lifted it up, looking at Siris and Spike then made her way back up to farm house. Siris looked at Spike then looked around seeing four twin buckets of apples then to Spike "oh man…this sucks…." He said, Spike nodding with agreement "it's ok, I mean it's helping out a friend! And after we can get something to drink! The Apple family makes great apple cider just you wait!" Spike replied licking his lips then walking over and picking up two buckets of apples dragging them, Siris walk to one of the poles and got under and picked it up "one down, three to go" he then looked at Spike, then to the rest of the poles and sighed.

[Back at Apple farm]

Slowly making his way up was Siris, Spike walking next to him; he was carrying three carrying poles of apple buckets and taking deep and fatigued breaths "come on! We're almost there, just a few more steps!" Spike said trying to keep him pepped up and going, sweating himself but not quite as fatigued as the human was, he looked at Spike with a strained look "easier…said…than done" and kept walking until they both made their way to the front house, finally putting them down and falling over sweating profusely "that…..was….a...tall….hill" he lamented in between breaths "are you SURE you don't need some help?" Spike asked, having put his two buckets down and walking over to him, Siris was dripping sweat and huffing "y-yea…jus' need a breath…."

"heh…tuckered out already there partner?" said applejack as he lifted his head up, who was carrying drinks on her back with a casual smile that she seemed to always have, Siris got up and stood there, his shirt drenched in sweat and wiped the sweat from his brow giving a tired smile back "nah! I was just catching my breath, the walk up the hill tore me apart hehe…what's that on your back?" he asked, looking to the side and seeing the cups topped with an umbrella and filled with what looked like apple juice "well it's applejuice sugarcube, consider it thanks fer helpin' me with harvesting" Spike walked over and took a cup and Siris walked forward, his legs feeling a bit like jelly and he took a cup "thanks Aj!" Spike said gratefully, Siris looked at the cup then looked Applejack eyes making contact "thanks um…Applejack, this is really nice of you" he kindly said taking a drink, Applejack looked a bit surprised and looked away the most gentle of blushes forming "oh! Um well…yer welcome and eh…thanks fer the help" she replied looking back and him "kindly appreciated" she continued, tipping her hat to him. Spike looked at Siris finishing his drink "hey" a deep male voice called out; Applejack and everyone looked to the barn, seeing a large red coat Stallion walking out carrying a few hay bales behind him "hey there big mac!" replied Applejack, the large red stallion walked over to them "hey there applejack, how's my little sis doin?" he asked, she nodded in response "ah'm doing just fine, just giving a few drinks to my friends fer helping us harvest the apples" she then looked at Siris with a realization "oh! Where are my manners, Siris" she said looking from Big Mac to him "this is mah older brother, 'big Macintosh' " she gestured her hooves to him, "but most ponies call me big mac" he explained in response, Siris nodded a bit, still distracted by the deepness of his voice "nice to meet ya…" he said offering a handshake, Big mac spit in his hoove then gave him a hand-to-Hoove shake, the feeling of the material in his hand giving Siris a chill traveling up his spine "nice tah meet you there partner, thank you kind for helping my lil' sis" he replied, Siris withdrew his hand dripping with saliva "a-aww….gross…pony spit" he thought to himself, but still smiling warmly "likewise…glad to help big mac" he wiped it on the back of his pants, Big mac looked at him with unintentional Obviousiousness, looking at him from head to foot, Siris cleared his throat noticing what he was doing, Applejack nudged Big mac gently to get him to stop and he asked "sorry for starin'…but if isn't askin too much, would you mind tellin me whatcha are?" Siris looked at Applejack then to him "well big mac, I'm whatcha call a human, I'm not some kind of pony or animal but someone from a different planet or dimension or something like that, I dunno how I got here but it's been something else since I've been here, seen things that I could have NEVER imagined, and it's locals surprise me just as much but in a good way don't get me wrong" Siris said explaining in detail to Big mac, he seemed surprised his eyes opened bit "that's definitely somethin' eeyup!…well I hope you enjoy yer stay here an don't go causing any trouble" Big Mac said, half-warning him, he nodded in response "I'd never think of it big Mac, I like helping people or well…ponies now I guess, but I will still try my best to help" Siris replied, Big mac nodded then turned and walked away, Applejack looked at him "sorry about that sugarcube, he might not have looked like it, but he was about as eager to meetcha as a cowpony at a rodeo" she said with an embarrassed smile, the human chuckled in reply "it's fine Applejack, its kinda fun talking about my own world and about this place! In a way I kinda find it kinda like a compliment that they wanna know, that my world is interesting to em…although I'm not so sure they'd like it if they saw the city I lived in, dirty streets people and skies…always had smog in the skies, never see stars at night over the bright lights in the streets and thick smog…stars here…shine like I've never seen before, it's beautiful and if this is a dream applejack…." He explained looking at her "I wish I could see this back home…cause this dream is something else…" he continued, Applejack nodded and looked at Spike the baby dragon, that was asleep on some hay bales, she giggled lightly and walked over to him "I hear ya sugarcube…I could never live in the city…to many lights' n sounds, yup, ponyville life here is about as good as you can get, the ponies here won't let ya down" she picked up Spike and put him on her back "what are ya gunna do from here sugarcube, you've still got the whole day to explore" he grinned know where he was going next "well, we…or well it seems it's just me now, I said I was going to stop by Sugarcube Corner for Pinkie pie, so I figure 'why not?' it couldn't hurt"

"well alright then, you take care now sugarcube and for Celestia's Sake, don't you go doing anythin' that'll put you back in ponyville general please" she emphasized, Siris chuckled and nodded, giving her the cup back and walked down the path back from the Sweet apple acres farm back on his way to town waving goodbye to her and Spike, his back turned.

Applejack smiled and tilted her hat to him as he did "that fella's got a good sum'thing in em'…he's a little wet behind the ears , but ah'm sure in no time at all that he'll fit right in" she walked back to Sweet apple acres and picked up a bucket of apple with Spike then walked into the house.

[On the path back to town]

Siris chuckled and exhaled laboredly as he walked a gentle walk on a dirt road headed back to town 'geez…I've never had to work so much IN MY LIFE! That hill, those apples…yeesh…and I wasn't even helping someone human for crying out loud! But….it was good work and she was nice, too bad I lost my guide though, heh I shou-' he was distant to his surrounding just veering off from his labor when he was abruptly interrupted when he bumped into a light yellow mare looking down at a white flower "uuf! Oh sorry miss" he said looking at the pony that he bumped into, she turned and looked at him, it was Fluttershy "oh I'm sorry i-…it's you…um hello" she replied meek and hushed" he looked and nodded in response

"Oh, it's you, uh…flyshy…n-no wait, um...it was something with shy is it" he pondered looking up a bit "oh yea. Your Fluttershy right?" he questioned, feeling a bit confused to who was who still, due to the fact that where he came from, almost no one used names such as 'fluttershy or pinkie pie' other than as a strange nick name, the feeling of awkward set in soon though, when she didn't say anything, but merely nodded lightly not looking very much at him and more withdrawn, he looked at her with a ponderous look, trying to find some way to get her to talk more, to break the shell she seemed to adamantly have, where at the party a week before she was a little more open as he had seen, but did not act upon when the opportunity was open due to being rather withdrawn from talking to colored ponies with strange names "so um…how are you? you ok, nothing bugging you, work, stuff like that?" she shook her head still quiet and Shy as her name entailed, he nodded lightly and though of something else "what do you like to do uh, Flutter…shy?" no response, still refusing to look directly at him, he sighed and scratched his head "do you like animals maybe?" he was picking the random and most common questions a person could ask, he hit gold, she looked at him less withdrawn and nodded with interest "o-oh yes…I-I...um, take care of many wonderful animals, l-like cute little bunnies and many wonderful birds" she spoke a little more open and less quiet and meek, he smiled in agreement "that's a good thing Fluttershy, do you like doing what you do" he was pressing the topic trying to pull her from her shell, she smiled still looking at him, "oh o-of course I do!...I love it and it's the most wonderful thing ever" his smile turned to a soft smirk, feeling even too tired to smile for long "that's awesome Fluttershy, it's like your career, it's something you like and you…I guess…kinda get paid back for it" he replied, she nodded taking notice she had a more clear smirk on her face, not hiding it anymore, she looked at him with gaze "oh…you look Exhausted, I-if you don't mind, you can rest at my home and you, well…if you want…you can also meet Angel" her response was a bit of a bombshell to him considering in the slums that he'd lived in, you'd be lucky to not earn the wrong kind of invitation which never usually never meant anything good or legitimate and usual meant unwanted contact or getting mugged. He seemed a bit at loss for words, he looked at Fluttershy, who touched the ground a bit with her hoove looking down at the ground then glancing up to him, trying not to seem too forward "t-that….that's kind of you to offer me...sure, It would be nice to meet Angel? honestly…I normally would have had to been the one to ask…I'm not usually invited to much, well not anything good, only one somewhat decent party…sept a business party from our landlord announcing an expansion and renovation of our building coming in like 5 years…and that party was terrible, even the cake tasted like big business…bleh" he remarked in disgust "…I swear if I ever had the choice of dirt or that cake…I'd choose dirt hands down I tell ya" she sat quiet listening to him talk, just contently sitting there, he snapped out of his ramble and looked at her "oh! Sorry…I got a little caught up in some 'pleasant' reminiscing" he spoke apologetically, she smiled and nodded "oh it's no trouble at all, we all gotta get those bad feeling out somehow" she replied in a soft tone, he nodded without a reply "w-well let's get going if that fine with you" Siris chuckled and smirked "any time you're ready fluttershy" he replied, she nodded "I was wondering, if you can fly too?" she asked, he shook his head "no, Humans don't fly unless they use machines to do it for them…and it doesn't seem this town has that kind of stuff"

"w-well you can hop on my back and I could fly you there?" the idea intrigued Siris to no words, the chance to actually fly through the air and not be bound by land's eternal grip "t-that…c-can you do that? You sure…you'll be fine?" he asked, obviously still a bit taken aback by the offer, she nodded and broke a small grin "I'll d-do my best" she replied with a the hint of verve in her talk, he nodded quickly in return "S-sure! That would be SO awesome!" she nodded and opened her wings up "o-ok then…hop on then" he nodded quickly and walked to her side, looking at her back for a second, then applying use of his legs he used his hands as leverage to hop onto her back without falling on the other side. She looked at him unphased at him hopping onto her back and he looked up at the sky as she flapped her wings and walked forward and she slowly took off with Siris on her back and she didn't quiver nor wobble as she gain altitude and flew higher and higher, Siris's eyes opened up greatly as he looked at the distance growing high from the ground and land, his heart began to race as he did, both with fear and excitement "w-wow…I-it's high, r-really high" she giggled slightly "don't you worry, I'm a very safe flyer, I'm not as adventurous as Rainbowdash" he nodded holding her mane slightly still and looking up from the ground to the sky as she finally made it just above the clouds. His mouth opened prominently as he looked dumbfounded to the grandeur of the skies and clouds, a crystal blue sky all around him and the clouds as he veered down, looked like puffs of cotton and the winds a soft cool breeze the flowed past him with a caress instead of a buffeting gales the warm, kind sun above them keeping them from being too cold, he slowly closed his eyes and he felt the sky's gentle breeze against his face cooling him down; he thought of only one word to describe the feeling he felt, the sights he was seeing and the sensations against his skin 'Amazing…' Fluttershy took notice of his reaction, smiling as she lowered down for him. he lowered his hand and placed it in the cloud running his hand through it like an ice cream scooper and he lifted it up and threw a bit of cloud up and it trail very lightly behind them and the hesitation there once before was gone, he raised his arms up enthusiastically "YEEEEA-HA!" he exclaimed amidst the light sky land, he looked down at the land as time had passed by, he turned out of his paradise and to Fluttershy, lowering his arms back down and placed his hands against the space between her wings lightly "are we close to your home fluttershy?" her eyes moved and looked back at him "yes, we're here" she pointed a hoove as she descended downward and hovered gently, to a cottage that was similar to Twilight's house, as it was made inside a tree. Fluttershy landed down and looked at him, he turned and hopped off her back and stood back on his feet, shaking a bit "w-whoa…whoa, need to get my legs back, that was just awesome!" he threw a fist up enthusiastically and returned it to his side, she smiled lightly "I'm glad you enjoyed it".

'first time I've ever flown so high...it's something i can't wait to tell May when i get back!...she'll be so surprised' the idea of returning was something that bugged him, he did enjoy the seemingly little time he had been there, in the company of such kind company, but he knew that he'd have to sometime soon, figure out a way to return home and back to his little sister, who must be waiting patiently for his return, or for him to wake up. he did love his sister more than any else.

[Chapter end]

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter but i do promise some more to come, and less crazy...and see how this human fares in this strange and wondrous land! IN CHAPTER 7 "Welcome to Ponyville part 2"


End file.
